Siblings forever
by pervie otome
Summary: Even when that dreaded day comes, when a guy would steal her away from him. He knew that she will always be his little sister as he is her big brother, and that would never change. A plot-less one shot collection of RinGou fluffs. *includes MakoGou and slight HaruGou
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first ever Free fanfiction and my first incest pairing. I'm not a fan of incest , BEFORE. But lately, I began to accept this forbidden type of relationship **lllorzlll**

I know my friends would kill me if they knew I wrote a RinGou ff, but MEH. That overprotective tsuntsun oniichan towards his little sister just won't leave my fangurl heart. So I just had to write a fanfic to satisfy my desires~ kufufufufu~

Oh! And please forgive their OOC-ness coz I am completely blinded by my fangurl desires /SHOT

RinGouMako for the win~ \( ^ v ^ )/

* * *

"I'm home." Rin spoke as he opened the door.

But nobody answered, and he's quite sure his voice was audible enough for someone to notice inside the house. _Maybe no one's home yet._ He concluded.

He took off his shoes and hastily came inside. He was kind of drenched due to the downpour outside, and his umbrella was not that helpful to protect him from the rain. He had to take a bath, though he didn't really intend on staying that long in their house. Since he only needed to get something there then he would immediately come back to his dorm. But he wouldn't want to catch a cold and that would be too troublesome for him.

_It's all because of that damn rain. _He thought to himself as he wore his slippers.

He decided not to get too much affected by the weather and just headed towards the stairs, where the bath room is located. But soon he stopped, after a few steps as he noticed that there was someone in their living room. He saw some awfully familiar long red locks in his peripheral vision. With that trademark pony tail of hers, he couldn't be mistaken about it.

He changed the direction of his feet and dragged himself into the living room. He then scratched his burgundy locks, going towards the couch and said, "Gou. You should've answered m—"

He couldn't finish his sentence because of the scene that he was witnessing right as he came closer to her.

She was not alone. Someone else was seated on the couch with her, and though he couldn't see that person's face, he was certain it was a guy; a guy about her age. She was holding the towel, patting dry the hair of that stranger. She held them with tenderness.

Finally noticing another presence in the room, Gou had faced Rin. She then stopped with what she was doing.

"Ahh! Onii-chan!" she cheerfully greeted.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked pointing the other guy, trying his best to hide his irritation at the moment.

Damn. He should've noticed it as he entered. He should've seen unfamiliar pair of shoes in the door step.

The said person finally raised his head and took off the towel from him. He just wrapped it around his neck.

"Hi there, Rin" he greeted and smiled at him, "Sorry for the sudden intrusion." He continued and bowed his head.

_Makoto._ He thought.

Now why the hell would this guy be here? It's not like he would be that close to his sister to be able to casually come to their house; moreover, alone with Gou, is he? As far as he knows, they were just in the same club. She's the manager and he's the captain, no more no less. Her sister wouldn't even mention that guy to him.

He stopped thinking of what could be beyond that kind of platonic relationship.

"And why are you here?" he asked Makoto.

"It rained harder than we thought and since our house is just near, I offered him to take shelter here until the rain stops." Gou replied.

'And why are you answering for him? Why are you even together in the first place?'— were the questions that he wanted to ask her, but those words would just sound weird. He'd be poking too much, it's none of his business anyway.

"Onii-chan, why are you here anyway?" she asked.

"I just had to get something." He replied.

"You should've texted me before hand."

"It's not necessary. I'll be leaving right away after all."

Hearing his ever cold response, a brief moment of gloom was apparent to her face. But it immediately disappeared when she felt a hand on her head. Makoto was facing her as he lightly patted her head giving her a comforting smile.

_Tch._ Rin almost inaudibly clicked his tongue.

He was now exiting the room, with his back facing the two. He should be going now. He doesn't have that much free time to be watching these two flirting in front on him.

He decided not to think too much about using the word 'flirting.'

"Rin! Can I borrow clothes from you? I promise to return it after I had washed it." Makoto spoke, quite loudly, for him to hear.

Well he may be living in a dorm, but he still had some change of clothes left at their house in case of emergencies.

He faintly waved his hand, "Whatever suits you." He replied, as he started heading towards the exit once again.

But he was stopped; again, from his tracks.

"Wait Oniichan." Gou called out to him.

He looked back, "What is it?"

She was now standing in front of him, "You should dry yourself first." She advised; as she handed a towel, the same towel she used for Makoto, "I'm sorry it's the only one available at the moment."

"Thanks." He replied.

He still accepted her offer, despite the slight dampness of the cloth. He continued walking towards the stairs as he rubbed his hair with the towel she gave him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin had already finished taking a bath and changing his clothes. He was now headed downstairs; towards the living room; with a piece of newly taken out towel in his head. He continued drying his hair as he came down.

He stopped as he reached the entrance to the living room. He saw her quietly sitting in the couch; watching some random shows in the television. Beside her, was Makoto, with quite a distance from one another, as though indicating the 'just friends' relationship between the two of them.

"Makoto." He called, out of nowhere.

It grabbed his attention. Makoto was now staring back at him.

"You should be going home now." He continued.

This time, it was her attention that he unnecessarily captured.

"Eh? But he could at least have dinner with us." She protested, kneeling on the seat of the couch, to face her brother.

Imagining the three of them together in one dining table as they eat dinner, seemed unpleasant to him for some unknown reason; maybe because it feels awkward? Then he should just hurry up and return to his dorm, but then imagining just the two of them, eating dinner was even more unpleasant..or rather, it was disgusting for him.

"Ahh!" she interjected, cutting off the thoughts in his mind, "I forgot to stop by the grocery store!"

"Well, I think Rin is right. I should be going home now. The rain had already stopped, and besides I still have household chores to do." Makoto interrupted.

She sat down and returned to her position from a while ago, "But what about your clothes? They are still wet." She said, now facing Makoto.

"I can just dry them at home."

"Well, if you say so."

Gou held the remote control and turned off the television. She stood up and led Makoto to their main door, he just followed her.

Makoto was now at the door step, putting on his shoes.

"Thank you for having me here." He said and bowed to the siblings.

He held the golden knob of the door, and stepped outside, "Well then, see you later."

He waved his hand and bid goodbye once again. Gou poked her head on the door and shouted, "Be careful on your way home, Captain!" she cheerfully said as she waved her hand; to his retreating figure.

She was still staring at his back, dreamily, like some crazed fan girl, with all those sparkles and dazzling BGs.

"I will never get tired of those pecs and triceps of his. They're really gorgeous." She spoke, in an unintentional audible voice.

"Gou. Stop ogling him and come here." Rin called, which immediately snapped her into reality.

That was kind of frustrating. He had the same built of body, but he never elicited that kind of reaction from her sister. Was his not enough for her? Well, he held pride for his body built after all. He even thinks he had better built than him, practicing and all.

She finally closed the door.

"What is it oniichan?" she asked him.

"I'm hungry." He announced.

"But we don't have any decent ingredients—"

"Anything. Just make anything edible."

"Is onigiri fine by you?"

"As long as it fills my stomach."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gou was standing in front of their stove, by the lavatory, wearing her pink apron that she usually uses for cooking. She had started making onigiris for her brother. Thankfully, there was still rice stored in the rice cooker and it was still not spoiled. She just hummed some random tunes as she continued on making rice balls.

Rin, on the other hand, was sitting patiently in front of the dining table. He just leaned his head on his palm; just staring to nowhere.

"Why were you with Makoto only?" he casually asked.

She didn't look back at him, "He offered to walk me home when it started raining, and share his umbrella with me; since I forgot mine."

"Hehhh. I see."

He stared back into nowhere.

Now that he thought about it, she never told him about having intimate relationships with guys; or maybe she was just hiding them? He never asked her after all, so maybe she thought it was unnecessary to tell him.

He took a quick glance on her.

Yeah, she has already started maturing; and at that age, he wouldn't be surprised if she had one or two guys he had gone out with before. She is after all, undeniably beautiful. Even as a sibling, he was well aware of that.

He knew it was inevitable. He knew that day would come eventually. But still, he doesn't seem to be prepared yet, especially now that he had caught glimpse of how it would be like when some other guy had entered her life.

Before he knew it, his feet had already moved on its own. He was now standing behind Gou who had stopped humming, just a foot away from her. While Gou, still focusing on doing the onigiris, was oblivious of the sudden proximity of his brother. He was practically just behind her.

She had already finished making the rice balls so she held the tray and was about to bring it to the dining table, "Oniich—"

_*PLOP*_

She clearly felt his head leaning on her shoulder, even when he barely put force on dropping it. She stood still and laid the tray by the lavatory once again.

She has always been with him since he could remember. She would always follow him even from when they were kids, and he didn't mind it. In fact, he was happy when she does. Maybe even until now, she is following him; if not, she wouldn't bother being the manager of that swimming club.

Once again, his body moved on its own. Now his arms were encircling around her waist, and even pulling them closer to his body. He wanted to feel her warmth. She fit snugly into his grasp, like that place was meant just for her.

_O-oniichan is too close to me! _She squealed in her thoughts. She could completely feel his perfectly built chest, even his 6 pack abs in her back; his triceps and biceps which were now wrapped around her body. It was a dream come true for her, even when she was already surrounded by guys with bodies like these, she thinks his brother's was still the best. But it's not like she could voice out this kind of thoughts about her brother to the person himself. He might feel….disgusted about it.

It was then he released a lifetime worth of sigh.

He knew she didn't mind this kind of touches. They were just considered as something _brotherly _for her after all. He had done something like this to her in the past, in their childhood, and maybe even as they grew up, it would stay the same; the way she feels whenever he touches her.

"One minute. No, just five minutes. Practice was just too exhausting." He said in a very low tone.

But well, even when that dreaded day comes, when a guy would steal her away from him. He knew that….

She then leaned her cheek on the top of his head and spoke in a loving voice, "Well then, maybe you should sleep here, even just tonight, Oniichan."

….she will always be his little sister as he is her big brother, and that would never change.

* * *

/FACEPALM

Ugh. I did it again. It had become to angsty before I knew it! I'm sorry, please blame these fingers of . But seriously, I was trying my best not to make them do something 'inappropriate.' So let's all be happy, they were just light !

I hope you enjoyed this.

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

WE NEED MOOOOOOOORE RINxGOU FANFIIIIIIIIIIICSSSSS! TAT

* * *

The Matsuoka siblings were seated peacefully in their living room, watching some random show in the television. Both of them were solely focused on the said electrical device; not uttering a word to one another. Rin's hand rested on the couch as he seated sloppily, while Gou was just beside him hugging her knees as she sat there. The distance between them is something to be considered 'intimate' that Rin could easily wrap his arm on the entirety of her shoulder and pull her towards his body. But it's not like he would do that. Nah, he just can't. Not after being slightly _touchy _with her a while ago on a whim. It might freak her out if he would repeat such actions.

Actually, he was getting kind of irritated with himself. Just where the hell did the 'I'm just gonna get something and leave right away' go? So that's why he really wanted to avoid seeing Gou when he comes home. Things just won't go as he had planned originally.

With just her simple words, he was 'forced' to stay and even spend the night here. He tries not to think of how to deal with Nittori's barrage of questions like a worried mother when he gets back to the dorm tomorrow morning. It would just stress him more. But seriously, just how the hell can he reject her plea after asking him in that loving tone? He may treat her coldly or distance himself from her; but truth to be told he didn't want to see her face painted with glum and disappointment; especially if he would be the reason for it.

He just sighed and tried to focus his attention on whatever shit the television was showing. Not that he really cared about it, he just had to take off these thoughts from him.

Thankfully, it helped him a bit. He was able to divert his attention from his thoughts since they were watching something related to swimming. Of course it would pique his interest right away. The tension in his muscles greatly decreased, now he was able to sit with much relaxation.

Not until he felt a warm and incredibly soft palm touching his forehead with fingers lightly stroking the strands of his hair.

He really jerked from his comfortable position and now sitting erect; his back not leaning on the couch. He tilted his head to face her and spoke, "Gou! What are y—"

"Onii-chan! Just stay still!" she commanded with much determination.

Greatly confused, he interjected, "Huh?!"

But there was absolute eagerness in her that he just gave up and quietly obeyed her. He leaned his back on the couch once again, with his hand on it; just like a while ago. He felt her hands doing something on his hair, but he can't quite visualize whatever it is.

"There! It's finished!" she said.

He detached his back from the couch and immediately examined the top of his head. His eyes were looking upwards as though trying his best to see the entirety of her deed.

His face was slowly turning towards hers ,"Gou." He called, almost facing her completely, " Just what did you d—"

_*CLICK!*_

There was a flash of camera.

When he turned to her, she was already holding her cell phone with its lens directed at him. But more than being surprised with that sudden shot; seeing the expression of her face was something more extreme that left his body stiff for seconds.

Her eyes were clearly sparkling even her background seemed to be dazzling. A hand was covering though not touching her rounded and gaping mouth; an '_Oh my gosh!' _ kind of expression. Admiration was too apparent from her; or should he say….uhh…fangirling.

Being too engrossed with the view, Rin was able to easily snatch her phone from her to view the picture she just taken of him.

"What the hell is with that face?" he irritatingly asked as he opened her phone; now staring at the screen.

Seeing his bangs tied up at the top of his head; standing humbly since he had a somewhat lengthy hair that its ends were bending down; and to sum it all up, it looked like a pineapple. His forehead was in full view with some of his hair at both sides of his face; and what made things worst was that eye catching blue ribbon sticking in the middle of his head.

"GEH." He spoke, as his body was stiffer than a while ago.

Aside from gazing at incredible well toned muscles, pecs, biceps, triceps and all those smexiness; another thing that could make her eyes and even her whole self sparkle was seeing her big brother being so adorable and cute. After seeing him in his maid outfit in the cultural festival of Samezuka, she knew something within her had awakened. And now she was craving for more…and even more.

Ignoring the building up irritation of her brother, she casually spoke, "O-oniichan! You're so…..CUTE!"

She really had some emphasis on the last word.

And that did it. The word 'CUTE' was the landmine she had unknowingly stepped in. That word that only described that Nagisa was now being used to him and what's more is; it came from his little sister.

His hand hastily held the hair band with the intent of pulling it off; as he stared at the phone pushing some buttons there.

She suddenly held his wrist clutching on her cell phone, "AHH! Onii-chan! Don't delete it!" then stopped his other hand on top of his head, "And don't take it off yet!" she protested.

He is definitely stronger than her. He could easily shove away her hands and ignore her words; but feeling her unintentional yet quite intimate touches left him frozen. He couldn't resist at all and gave up right away. Seriously, that was unfair of her.

She was kneeling on the couch while he remained in an upright position.

"This is nonsense, Gou. Just delete it." He said.

"B-but oniichan!" she continued her protests.

"No buts."

He stared at the phone once again, moving his fingers so carelessly, thus accidentally pushing the Home button; revealing a more embarrassing picture of him as her wallpaper; that most dreaded outfit he wore that he had buried to the depths of his memories; THE MAID UNIFORM.

Oh the horror painted in his face as he reminisced that cursed cultural festival and that stupid tradition of their swimming club. The thought of killing his captain came back to him once again.

It was not hot at all; the temperature inside the room was just enough. But a drop of sweat definitely trickled from Gou's temple. That deep darkest secret she was hiding in her cell phone (that she wouldn't let anyone touch it) was finally revealed to the person involved. She had to prepare herself for the worst case scenario.

"Gou. Where the hell did you get this picture?" he spoke in a low yet angry tone.

Whoever did this would surely be drowned in the ocean. He swears. Seriously. He had made sure that there would never be any documentation of that hideous outfit of him.

She looked sideways, "F-from your Captain."

And what's more was that she is having some secret negotiations with their Captain who is obviously attracted to her and she is completely clueless of his advances to her.

Taking advantage of the opening she created, he raised his hand to a height where she wouldn't reach it. Her cell phone was now in his hands alone; and she was trying her best to take it back from him.

"Onii-chaaaaaan! But I didn't show it to anyone! I swear!" she said, still reaching for her phone, "I won't let anyone touch my phone from now on!"

Seeing him as the wallpaper of her cell phone gave utter bliss to his heart. He did want other guys to see it then they'd just give up on her. Hell, he would even personally show that wallpaper of hers to that Makoto and their Captain. But not with this picture, it would just be funny and embarrassing. Just thinking about his Captain's heartfelt laugh or Makoto, being the nice guy and all, stifling his laughter as they saw this picture; really, he might smash their faces on the floor right away.

"So what? I will still delete this picture." He stated.

"Fine." She pouted as she accepted her defeat and just leaned her back on the couch; hugging her knees once again.

As if that would work to stop him, but actually it could. Just seeing her pouting as adorable as that he was willing to do what she asks of him, but this is his dignity at stake and he can't be swayed that easily. He can't spoil her that much.

"Delete that picture in one condition." She continued.

Sensing that she had really given up, he returned to his position and stared at her, "What is it?"

Her ruby eyes directed at his same ruby ones, she spoke, "Tie my hair." And with a brief pause, she continued, almost like a whisper, "Just like in the past."

"Huh?!"

But the keenness in her stare had defeated him on the spot. He really can't just resist her.

Lightly scratching his head, he just replied, "Fine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gou was now sitting on the floor with her legs slightly flexed. Her brother was still sitting on the couch, just above her. His knees were propping on both sides of her shoulder with her head fitting snuggly into it.

She was holding her cell phone with both hands; staring at her wall paper as she savored its last moments. Not that deleting this picture would matter that much, she had already saved this file on her desktop even her mail. There were lots of spares for this picture. She could also ask for a copy from her brother's Captain. But she still feels kind of bad deleting this.

"Gou, delete that first." Rin commanded.

She pouted and puffed her cheeks, "Yeeeees~ "

She pressed some buttons until the screen says,' _Delete picture? Yes No_' and she clicked '_Yes.' _Rin watched her actions carefully to assure that she would really keep her promise.

"There." She said.

"And the other one." He spoke.

Her head was thrown back at him immediately, " Ehhh?! Onii-chan! But that's not a part of our deal!"

He extended his hand on her phone; attempting to take it away from her once again.

"Then let me do it personally."

As her reflexes dictate her, she held her phone tightly and distanced it from his hand.

"I'll do it later! I promise! After you have finished with my hair!" she said, with pleading eyes towards him.

He clicked his tongue almost inaudibly, "Tch. Fine."

Good. At least she would still be able to duplicate it to another folder; somewhere he wouldn't find that easily. There's just no way she would let a picture of him as adorable as this go to waste. She'd do everything to preserve a rare treasure like this; even if it means deceiving her brother.

She closed her phone and laid it on the floor.

"So…..What style?", he asked while holding the comb she had given him; and grasping a few strands of her from her.

"Hmmmm…anything's fine by me." She spoke, quite raising her head to his direction.

He bent backwards only a bit; just enough to scrutinize her hair.

She always had her hair in ponytail, so maybe he should try other styles. High Pig tails? low pig tails? Braids?

There was a slight curve on his lips. He knew what he would do. So as he had already visualized it in his mind; he combed her hair with just a few strokes. With his big hands he was able to gather her hair just to place it on the top most middle part of her head. The ends of her hair fell on her head. Now it looked exactly what she had done to him, an imitation of a pineapple though this was a bigger version of the previous one.

"Pfft."

He tried his best not to laugh, but he just couldn't hold it in. She heard his brief yet audible stifle of laughter. Sensing something wrong, she blindly moved her hands to know somewhat he did to her hair.

"Not like this Oniichan!" she complained; as she was finally aware of his action.

"You said anything is fine, right?" he replied, as he continued combing her hair upwards.

"You're just bullying me."

"Just a little payback."

She was pouting once again. As much as he wanted to see more of this adorable face of her, he still preferred her smile. So being satisfied with his little revenge on her, he had released her hair and let it fall freely down to her back.

He combed her locks once again, while trying to think of the kind of hairstyle he would do to her.

Now that he thought about it, her hair was indeed much longer than it was in the past. He then remembered how they would do a similar thing during their childhood, when he was still honest and kind towards her. He would tie her hair before she goes to school when their mother was too busy, or even during weekends. She would also tie his hair; having the same length as now. He wouldn't mind whatever she did to him be it cute pigtails or double braids. He enjoyed it anyway.

If only things were just the same as before. He just shrugged his thoughts and focused on her hair.

The entirety of her burgundy locks was now gathered at the back of her head, using his right hand while the other one was used as support. It was just like her usual ponytail.

"Since when have you been that close to Captain?"

Despite suppressing his thoughts, his mouth still blurted the curiosity in him.

"We're not that close, oniichan. We would talk sometimes, when it is related to the swimming club." She answered, "Then he would call me, 'Gou-kun! Gou-kun!' whenever he sees me, even when I told him not to call me that way." There was a hint of irritation in her tone.

_That bastard. I already told him not to call her by her first name. _he gritted her teeth.

"Did you give him your email address?"

He continued combing her hair while it was still tied by his hand, just to stabilize some strands standing.

"Not yet. But maybe I should." _Then I could ask him about oniichan._

"Don't." he replied in a stern voice, which sounded more of an order.

"Ehhh? But it can be helpful to our club—"

"Just… " his voice firmer, that stopped her voice on the spot, " ...Don't. It would be troublesome for you."

"That's for me to decide oniichan. " then in a softer tone she spoke, "And besides I'm old enough to handle myself."

Just why was she being stubborn? Why was she that eager to be in touch with his Captain? He's doing this for her sake after all. He didn't want to have yet another soon-to-be admirer of hers casually coming in and out of their house just to be with Gou. Makoto had ulterior motives. He could clearly sense that behind his ever smiling face. Then his Captain was too transparent. His intentions towards hers were as clear as the day. But he knew well that he was just physically attracted to her. He didn't want her to be with that kind of guy who had such superficial emotions towards her.

And she just won't get it. She was just too dense regarding this topic.

"But you're still the same little girl in my eyes." He murmured under his breath, completely aware that she had heard it.

She then flexed her knees; moving them closer to her chest and hugged them. She gripped her arms tight, suppressing something inside of her. She just rested her head on his right knee, just beside it.

Silence.

Just the sound of the forgotten television was heard which she was currently watching.

He brushed the tied part of her hair towards his direction. It was as silky and as smooth as before matched with the fragrance of her shampoo intoxicating his nose. Truth to be told, he had been restraining himself not to get too close to it, entangle some of its strands to his fingers and sniff it unconsciously…..just like a pervert.

"Gou, straighten your head." He ordered and she complied easily.

He had easier access to her hair. He started twisting the pony tail gently yet firm enough to hold them together. This way it won't get loose easily. He encircled the twisted hair at the back of her head and repeated it for a couple of times. Finally reaching its end, he had completed the single bun. He used the same hair band with the blue ribbon to tie them together.

Now that he had finished, she returned her head on his knees. He didn't mind, he knew she's comfortable that way.

And yes, he was already done. He was already done with her hair yet his position stayed the same. He couldn't take his eyes off of her…creamy white porcelain skin completely exposed by the back of her neck now that her hair was not covering it.

It looked fragile. It seemed soft to touch. And he was now curious to experience it.

There was something in it. Definitely. That his face was now leaning downwards; like a magnet being pulled by the opposite pole. Maybe he was being hypnotized, despite being aware of what he was doing, he couldn't stop himself. He just continued forward.

_Stop. _He thought.

And he was also aware of what his actions meant, what consequences would follow if he would do this.

_STOP._

His body had betrayed him, it won't listen at all despite his commands. He held his knee to try stopping but it was just futile.

Her, tilting her head to the right was not helping at all. It just made things worse, leaving her neck completely off guard as though saying, '_it's all yours.'_

_No. Stop._

Now, what should he do? Lick her? But that would be excessive and disgusting. Suck her? But that would leave a mark on her and it would be worse than the first choice.

Then maybe he could at least bite her? That would be the safest.

_Just stop._

He was no vampire but now he was already baring his fangs on her neck; just the same with those blood thirsty creatures. He was getting drawn to her flesh, even inhaling the faint scent of her perfume still lingering on her.

Seriously, he wanted to bang his head on the floor just to awaken him from this stupidity.

His shark like teeth was now pointing on that curve part on the left side that connects her shoulders and neck. Anticipating the contact on her flesh any time now, the only thing he had to do was bite her.

He finally surrendered to his desires and just allowed his body to do what it wants.

_F*ck. Whateve__—_

_*DING DONG*_

Right at that instant, she turned her head to the left with full force due to excitement; unaware of the proximity of his head which was just beside hers. Thus, without any ill intentions, she had bumped into his head creating quite an impact that was enough to inflict some pain on both sides.

"OWWWW!" he shouted. "OWWWWW!" she shouted.

They both held the injured part of their head.

She faced him, "Niisan! Are you okay?" she asked him.

He leaned his back on the couch, staring at her, "I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it." She said, then sat beside him trying to touch his injured head, "What were you doing by the way oniichan? Trying to sleep on my shoulder? There are pillows on the couch, you know."

_Uggh. She's being so damn naïve._ He thought.

He lightly waved his hand gesturing her to go away, "Just get the door. It must be Mom." He said.

"Oh…kay." She said, and followed his command.

He heard her footsteps going towards the door, and when he was sure that her presence in the room was gone; he covered his face with both hands just to let out a year's worth of sigh.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After having dinner with his mom and Gou, he washed his face then went to the second floor where his room was located. Gou was now the one inside the bathroom; being a normal girl and doing her daily beauty rituals at night.

He was able to escape the thoughts of the incidence a while ago as he chatted with his mom during dinner. But now that he was all alone, it had filled his mind once again. He couldn't run away from it even if he wanted to.

Seriously, what was he trying to do a while ago? He had almost done something that can be considered as 'Sexual Harassment' to his little sister; his BLOOD RELATED little sister to be precise. Maybe because they hadn't been that much interacting ever since he had come back to Japan; and this was the closest they have been; almost like the old times. But he couldn't help it, he had to distance himself from her. They were not as close as they were in their childhood.

If his mother didn't arrive, just what would've happened then? What if he was not able to stop? He was utterly relieved that nothing happened; that he was able to avoid something irreversible if he had continued. Would she even forgive him for that? Someone as innocent as her? Hell, she was even clueless of his incoming perverted action.

But he knows, deep inside him, there was regret. Regret for failing to do so. And he was trying his best to ignore this side of him.

He was about to open the door to his room, when a sweet loving voice came to his ears.

"Oyasumi oniichan!" she greeted lightly waving her hand and smiling at him, going towards her room which was just next to his.

"Gou." He called and stopped her movements.

She faced him, "Yes?"

He walked towards her, extending his hand on her head, "I'll walk you to school tomorrow morning." He said, as he started to caress her.

She smiled brightly at him, "Thanks niisan!" she looked down, "But I may be bothering your jogging at the morning."

"It's fine.",he returned her smile; though not as dazzling as hers, "I'm still your big brother after all." He just continued to pat her head.

He won't call it Sister Complex, it was all his 'special' privilege as a big brother to her.

Yep. That must be it.

* * *

Because you guys requested for it, I continued this fic! Reading your reviews had urged me to write more of RinGou and gave me lots of ideas \(v)/ and made me fall in love with this pairing more than I had intended to be! I'm afraid this ff would become a PLOTLESS one shot collections of RinGou's slightly beyond siblings interactions. Maybe some LOVE BITES would do /SHOT

Suggestions and requests are very much appreciated btw!

More reviews = more motivation = more inspiration = more RinGou fanfics! **/KILLED**

Lots of love to everyone~


	3. Chapter 3

SOMEBODY STOP ME OR THIS WOULD TURN INTO A FORBIDDEN INCETIOUS RELATIONSHIP! I always forget they are siblings and my FEELS would just overpower my fingers then type them.

* * *

It was all Nagisa's fault.

It was his stubbornness and whimsical requests that they were forced to put up with. Not to mention his cute rounded eyes that seemed to hypnotize anyone.

All of a sudden he spouted, '_Ne, let's eat ice cream_' out of nowhere while they were in their usual club activities; which was immediately followed by, '_We should go to the convenience store and eat ice cream together!_' Really, it was untimely. It was fairly cold because of the continuous rains these days. But maybe hanging out somewhere with the whole club; no swimming or what not involved; is not that bad. This can be a form of reward for their body aching practices.

Now that they have already finished buying ice cream popsicles from the convenience store, they all decided to eat the said dessert as they walked together; going home.

Rei and Nagisa were in front; a small argument arising from the two probably because of Nagi's usual bullying of Rei. Haru was slightly behind them; just being quiet and expressionless as usual. Nagisa had to bribe him with mackerel to force him out of the pool if not; he would stay there until the school closes even if he'd be the lone member left. And on the last row were Amamiya-sensei, Gou and Makoto respectively. The two girls would just chat about random things while Makoto would occasionally join them.

"Maybe we should do this more often!" Nagisa announced as he faced everyone.

With his sudden declaration, every one of them halted their movements. They even stopped consuming that chilly dessert.

Gou was the first one to react; she asked, "Eating ice cream every day?"

Now everyone was moving once again and continued eating their ice cream.

"Yep, yep! Consider it as a reward after every practice." He replied.

"But wouldn't that be bad? Ice cream is filled with carbohydrates. It might just make us fat." Rei protested.

"Mou! You're just being too strict to yourself Rei-kun. You should try bending the rules once in a while."

"Eh? Once in a while? But you just said 'everyday' a while ago."

"Maybe it shouldn't be ice cream always." Makoto interrupted, as he was now walking slightly behind Rei and Nagisa.

"Then….mackerel." It was now Haru's turn to interrupt the conversation; which was completely unnecessary.

He spoke in a concise yet serious tone as always, being passionate about mackerel.

Gou sighed, "I knew you'd say that, Haruka-senpai."

There was a gradual increase in her pace as she walked; now getting ahead of the whole swimming club. She then faced everyone as she walked backwards.

"But Nagisa-kun's right. Eating together like this is actually fun." She spoke.

Every one of them nodded, even Haru who was still reluctant with his answer.

Nagisa stopped on his tracks and shouted, "Then it's settled! ICE CREAM EVERYDAY!" he raised his ice cream like some kind of a trophy.

"Not every day!" she interjected and continued, "Maybe once in a week is fine—"

Her full attention was on Nagisa thus failing to notice that something was already behind her; a speeding bicycle was directly on her way.

It all happened in a flash. The last thing she saw was the worried faces of her companions; trying to warn her or call to her but before they were even able to produce a sound or open their mouths, a hand has already grabbed her wrist then she just felt her body pulled by that someone.

She heard speeding wheels that seemed to come from a bicycle, but right at the moment, she couldn't care less about running after it or just shouting her aggravation towards the driver's carelessness. Not even to her ice cream which was already starting to melt.

All she cared about was the gorgeous with wall-like firmness chest right in front of her eyes. His pectoralis major impeccably compacted under his skin, as though seeing through it. Her free hand was grasping lightly on that person's shirt; trying her best to suppress the utter bliss in her heart and not touch them.

If this person has such breathtaking pecs, what more with his abs? Not to mention that brawny triceps she could clearly feel wrapped around from her back to her waist. It was really a paradise for her, indeed a muscle paradise and she couldn't waste this golden opportunity. Now she was tempted to look down and examine his six pack abs; she assumes. Her eyes were slowly going downwards.

"Gou-chan? Are you okay? Does something hurt?"

Hearing that awfully familiar voice, even if it was against her will, she looked up to respond to him. Just seeing his muscles, she didn't even need to hear his voice or see his face to identify him. She knew who it was from the very start.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Makoto-sempai." She replied, beaming a smile on him; which had successfully covered her thoughts at the moment.

_Makoto-sempai's muscles are really top-notched! I can't believe I'm able to see them this close and even be touched by them! It's really exactly proportional to his height; almost like Onii-chan's! So…..beautiful!_

"Glad to hear that." Makoto replied and returned her smile.

They were staring at each other's eyes; her ruby ones and his emerald orbs. Kind of getting caught up in the situation and getting advantage of Gou's quite obvious inattentiveness despite staring at him; Makoto had involuntarily pulled her closer to his body.

"EHEM!" Nagisa faked a cough with its intentional loudness to interrupt the two.

The both of them stared at Nagisa, together with the other members who were now staring at the both of them suspiciously.

Makoto and Gou then both examined their current situation, "OHH!" they both exclaimed; while they took off their hands and distanced themselves from one another.

"Ahhh! Gou-chan! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" he said, with both hands in the air as though surrendering from his crime; still with his ice cream on his right hand.

Indeed, such perfect excuse, such perfect acting for Makoto. That dumbfounded reaction of him reeked of deceit that he had successfully hid; feigning his innocence with his slightly intimate contact to her. And he regretted nothing. It was such a waste not to make the best out of this golden opportunity; and he just had to grab it.

"It's fine Makoto-sempai."Gou said then bowed, "And thank you for saving me, by the way!"

She was already dense from the very beginning, and he's used to it.

He then scratched the back of his head as he smiled, "Just be more careful from now on, Gou-chan."

"Mou! Stop flirting and let's go home!" Nagisa casually shouted; as though it didn't mean anything.

"We're not flirting!" Gou protested, stomping her foot; now going towards Ama-sensei who was on the back.

Yeah, Makoto really had to be used to it.

The commotion has ended, so they continued their walk from a while ago. Their formation was still the same; just Makoto going to the second row beside Haru. The forgotten ice cream; though at this moment was quite messy; was resumed to be consumed by them as they walked.

Everyone was still busy with their own conversation, not until Ama-sensei interrupted.

She stopped and spoke, " Gou-chan?"

Thus earning the attention of everyone; seeing her staring at her right. The space once occupied by the red haired girl was now empty. Seeing those surprised and worried looks on their faces; Ama-sensei knew she had to explain what she can.

"I don't know how but she suddenly disappeared while I was busy finishing my ice cream." She said.

Nagisa was the first one to recover, "Maybe she had some emergency; girl issues and such?"

"But she should've told me."

"Hmmmm….." there was a long pause, then he raised his index finger as though coming into a conclusion, "Then…maybe she was kidnapped!"

"Ehhh?! Nagisa! Don't say such scary things!" Makoto said; with his anxiety just increasing because of Nagisa.

"Maa, maa. I don't think we should be worried that much. We can just try finding her if she doesn't come back soon."

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Makoto thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In some dark alleyway, quite near the convenience store…

Once again, it happened in a flash that Gou was unable to do anything to stop its occurrence or call out to others. She was just walking home with her club mates, leisurely eating her ice cream, when someone had dragged her into a narrow alleyway.

The said person was now behind her; wrapping his arm into her whole shoulder, pulling her back closer to his body. The stranger was taller than her, and with that built, she knew it was a guy.

But actually, it was not a stranger. She was familiar with the feel of those pecs, abs and triceps now proximate to her body. It was just recent and she could still clearly remember the built of those muscles; maybe even to her lifetime, she won't forget them.

He leaned down to her right ear; with such proximity that just his breath would tickle her; now their hair were brushing against each other then whispered;

"It's me, Gou."

His low tone voice had confirmed it all. It still sounded so cold; despite their supposed-to-be close relationship.

She looked up at him, "I knew it was you, Oniichan." She spoke while she tried to turn around from that little gap inside her oniichan's grasp; still protecting her ice cream; just to face him, "What are you doing here?"

He looked down at her. His hands were still wrapped on her shoulders.

"And why are you hiding in here?" she continued as she licked her ice cream.

"Just buying something from the convenience store." He replied.

Which was the truth, but the reason why he was hiding was something he couldn't comprehend himself. Maybe she would just let it pass if he wouldn't answer the second question.

"Ohh!" she exclaimed as she raised her index finger, "Wait here Oniichan!" said she, as she released herself from his grasp, "I would just call Haruka-sempai and the others." She continued,now starting to walk away," I'm sure they're still around h—"

She was just answered by his hand grabbing her wrist together with her body, and now she was leaning on the wall inside that alleyway. Face to face with her big brother.

"Don't."

He spoke briefly yet there was such strength to his voice. He held both her shoulders with his hands; attaching them to the wall behind her.

"O-okay." She answered forcefully; she couldn't defy that stare of him.

Seriously, what was he doing? Why the hell was he hiding in a dark place like this as though he was some pick pocket waiting for his victims pass this place?

He just wanted to buy his dinner in the convenience store then suddenly saw Haru and the others. He decided to just ignore them despite being too eye catching when they are together. But seeing a red haired tied in a pony tail with them; he couldn't disregard them anymore. It was his little sister being with bunch of boys; yeah, there was a female teacher but still, it doesn't change the fact that she is with guys. Yep, GUYS, in plural form.

His feet just moved by themselves and followed the whole group. He tried his best to blend in with the crowd to avoid them from noticing him. It would just be troublesome.

"Oniichan!" she called out to him.

He was finally awakened from his thoughts; then felt her both hands releasing his grasp on her shoulders; but she was holding his wrists.

"Have you already calmed down now, oniichan?" she asked him.

"Huh?"

"You seemed to be thinking of something unpleasant. You even hurt my shoulders you know. What if it got bruised because of you?" said she as she brought down his wrists and released her grasp.

"Let me see." He demanded, extending his hands to her shoulders.

"I was just kidding, oniichan! It didn't hurt that much." She said; stopping his hands from touching her, "Ah! Oniichan will you be here frequently?" she spoke to change the topic.

He gave up and just crossed his arms on his chest, "No. why?"

"We may be often here to buy ice cream….or….any snacks together. Nagisa-kun suggested it. Maybe you should join us if you have time after your practice?"

"I told you, I don't care about them anymore."

"Aw c'mon Big bro! It would be fun! Even that Haruka-sempai agreed to come." She licked her ice cream once again, "Hmmm…. Rei-kun may be health conscious but he also agreed. Even just once oniichan?"

_Nagisa-kun….Haruka-sempai…Rei-kun…._

Now that he thought about it, she had been calling those guys with their first names. Since when had she become that close to them? Maybe she was just too friendly to be easily comfortable in calling them that way. Plus she knew some of them since childhood.

But it still bothered him.

"You can also ask Nittori-kun and Captain Seijuuro to join if you want. The more the merrier!"

_Nittori-kun?!_

Seriously, they just met once or twice now she's calling him by his first name?! And she even invited their Captain? There's no way she would let the two of them be closer than they are now.

"We don't have much free time for such luxuries." He said ignoring the brief glum on her face, then changed the topic, "You just go home immediately, Gou. It might get dark soon."

"Ohh! About that...Makoto-sempai suggested that he would just walk me home, if ever it gets dark. Even for the following times we would do this. Really, Makoto-sempai is such a nice guy."

_MAKOTO._

The scenes he had witness with his eyes were now flashing back to his mind; each and every moment.

Damn that Makoto. He was once again touching her so casually; it was even closer and much more intimate than the last time he had seen. Sure he had to touch her to save her from that speeding bicycle (if only it wouldn't create that much scene he would have beat the crap out of that bastard who dared to hurt her), but that was seriously just too much. It was beyond his limits as a friend or school mate or club mate. His ulterior motives were too much obvious than before. And he even became more aggressive. So how come none of his club mates would notice it? Maybe they were aware of it and they silently support him?

How come she was completely clueless once again? Just how dense can she be?

"I really think Makoto-sempai can be a great housewife. He can….."

But he could only listen to her halfway, the only word he could hear was 'Makoto-sempai.' Why the hell was she talking about this right now? It was completely unnecessary for him to hear.

"Then Makoto-sempai also loves cats. Isn't it so girly? And also…."

She just continued talking about that 'Makoto-sempai' of hers. Seriously, he couldn't listen to her anymore. She was just repeating his name again and again.

And he was being bothered by her ice cream, it was already melting. It might stain her uniform if it continues. So the only thing that he was staring at was the ice cream in her hands.

"And he has such spectacular muscles!" she exclaimed as she hold her ice cream so dreamily with both hands; now it was in front of her mouth, "Those pecs! Those triceps! Those abs—"

He had licked the bottom part of her ice cream as he held her wrist; his tongue almost touching her flesh. Then tasted its entirety and bit the tip of it.

As soon as he had chomped and swallowed it, he stared at her and so was she.

"It was getting messy, and almost stained your uniform." He said; with the same distance from her face.

"T-thank you." She stuttered.

Her face was now tinged with pinkish almost red hue. Her cheeks were hot; trying her best to still stare at her brother.

He noticed the changes in her face,"Oi. Are you sick?" he brought down her hands and lifted her bangs; so that his forehead could touch hers, "Did you suddenly have fever?"

Wrong. She was just flustered due to his sudden actions and he knew it well. He was just using it as an excuse or taking advantage of this situation to touch her a bit more.

They were still staring at each other's eyes.

"O-oniichan." She softly said, then averted her stare from him, "Y-you're too close."

Yeah great. Now she's freaked out because of him.

He just looked sideways and just clicked his tongue; that only he could hear. Then he immediately took off his hands from her; and created quite a gap between the two of them; enough to make her feel comfortable.

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine!" she assured him.

"Good."

He should go back to his dorm now. He was already starting to feel his hunger. He only came here for his food…which he had completely forgotten to buy; since he had already tailed after them before he could even enter the convenience store.

Maybe he should already buy after he leaves here.

He stepped one foot; then lightly waved his hand, "By—"

"Gou-chan! So you were here!"

And what great timing, _he _suddenly arrived. That Makoto was now in front of him; just to get Gou.

"Ah! Makoto-sempai! Sorry I didn't even mail any of you!" she explained, walking to him.

Finally noticing the presence of her companion, he greeted him,"Hi there " then smiled at him

_He has her email address. Damn._ He thought, then he started exiting on that alleyway, intentionally bumping on his shoulder. Rin stared…glared ,to be exact, at Makoto; and the latter just smiled so kindly at him.

"Make sure she arrives home safely." Rin spoke softly, audible only for Makoto; as he was already outside the alleyway on his way to the convenience store.

Makoto is still a kind person, he may not like him for his sister, (not that there would be any guy he would approve of), but he knew he could still entrust her to him. He was the most responsible and sensible guy in their group after all.

And it won't be a good idea to be the one to walk her home. Not when he had freaked her out.

"Of course I will." He spoke, then tilted his head and smiled just like the usual (that trademark gesture of him), "Oniichan."

And he made sure Rin was the only one to hear that word. That word that he had always loved to hear from his little sister's mouth alone. Hearing this from someone who is not his sister gave shivers to his spine and disgusted him. He was more than infuriated than he had already been; the nerve of this bastard trying to use that word on him. As if he'd ever let him.

He faced the two and held her wrist, "I'll walk you home, Gou." He stared at her, then glared at Makoto.

"Ehh? Ah…" she couldn't do anything, her brother was already dragging him, she looked back at Makoto and shouted,"Just tell the others that I went home already!" then waved her hand.

Makoto waved back, "Okay!" then smiled at her.

Too bad, Makoto was not the type of person who would give up easily. Not even when an overprotective big bro with superb SisCon is on the way.

Someday, that place beside her would belong to him….and him alone.

* * *

So this chapter was suggested by **Lord Nebula**. There are hints of MakoGou in this chap, I hope you don't mind.

Now that I think about it, maybe I should just write the other chapters based on your suggestions? Then let's all pretend that I was just being lazy and now depending on you, readers. /SEPPUKU-ed

And seriously, I was surprised with the flood of reviews (plus favorites and alerts) after I posted Chapter 2. Thank you very hamnida everyone! You all once again motivated me (despite the lack of RinGou moments in the anime) /CRIIEEESSSS


	4. Chapter 4

GAWD. I just listened to a Twincest Yandere Drama CD and somehow imagined them as Rin and Gou. Don't you think a yandere Rin would be so hawt? /SHOT

* * *

Rin was standing in front of their house; barely holding the knob of the door. He was having second thoughts whether to enter or not because the last time he had a sudden visit, his supposed-to-be brief stay ended up an overnight. He seriously won't fail this time; not even with Gou's interference. He won't be swayed by her once again; even if she persuade or plead to him.

_Just get some clothes and leave._ He thought repeatedly to himself, as though some mantra to condition himself.

As soon as he was all ready, he turned the knob of the door while he greeted, "I'm h—"

But he stopped halfway. He was trying to avoid Gou so with a likelihood that she was already home, his voice echoing throughout the house will just increase the possibility that she would notice his presence.

He decided to just enter and take off his shoes swiftly.

"AH! Rin-chan, welcome home!"

Even when his eyes are directed on the floor, he was able to recognize easily that childlike ecstatic voice. He raised his head just to see a blond haired guy; coming towards him as he was flailing his hands in the air.

_Nagisa._

He may look harmless, just like a teddy bear or a puppy in human form, but the fact that he's still a guy is enough to alarm Rin. How the hell did he even enter here? Why the hell would he be here? It must be Gou who brought him here, right? Who else would? Is he alone with Gou? Yet another future admirer of her?

Seriously, that girl is too defenseless that these guys are taking advantage of it.

While he was still taking off his shoes as he stared at him,he spoke with his irritation apparent to his voice,"OI. Just what the hell are you doing h—"

As he directed his eyes on the living room, he saw two other figures sitting on the couch. They were two guys, one with a raven hair and the other had azure locks.

_Haruka and that Speedo Glasses. TCH._

Yeah, Nagisa may not be alone with his little sister but he brought home a bunch of guys. That was more irritating for him. The fact that they're all guys and that she is just the lone female in the group was more dangerous.

"Haru-chaaaan! Rin-chan is here!" he called to the living room.

And as expected, Haru did not respond at all, earning a pout matched with a sigh from Nagisa, "Mou. He's just being shy."

He faced Rin once again to ask the reason why he's here, but he was just met by an angered Rin.

Rin was now standing straight looking down at Nagisa who was quite shorter than him; ANGER (fueled by Nagisa calling him by that girly nick name 'Rin-chan') painted all over his face.

"And who gave you the permission to come here?" he asked in an intimidating manner.

"We just wanted to visit Gou-chan together and check on her."

Rin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest then spoke, "And why would that be necessary?"

"Eh? Didn't anyone tell you? She collapsed yesterday due to her cold."

Rin's facial expression dramatically changed at that moment, from irritation his face was now a mixture of surprise, confusion and worry. His hands were now on his sides and his eyes were as big as saucers.

"HUH?! Gou's sick?!"

Nagisa just nodded.

Nope. No one, not Gou or even his mother told him about this. Maybe it was Gou who insisted on his mother not to tell him saying she didn't want to worry him so much and bother his swimming practice and all.

She worries way too much about him that she forgets about herself.

And right after Nagisa had confirmed it, he completely took off his shoes and immediately ran to the stairs. He was really in a hurry that he even forgot his bag on the doorway.

But before he could reach the second floor, Nagisa then added, "She's in her room, together with Mako-chan."

He shot a glare on him, "MAKOTO?! They're alone in HER room?!"

Nagisa nodded once again.

Now he was practically leaping in the stairs; just to hasten his movements and go to her room as soon as possible.

_DAMMIT. _He thought, _DAMMIT. DAMMIT._

He had completely forgotten about Makoto. Of course he would be here. And why did they even allow him be alone with Gou? Don't they think it is dangerous for a boy and a girl in their puberty to be left alone in a room? Or maybe this is one of their schemes to support Makoto secretly?

He wanted to think, 'Makoto's not that kind of person' or that he should trust Makoto being a sensible guy who wouldn't even dare to do such thing. And that it was just him and his 'motherly' instincts to worry about others and care for them. But what if that bastard took advantage of his little sister when she is in her weakest state? He's still a guy in his puberty; where his hormones are at its peak thus weakening anyone's rationality and self control. He balled his fist tightly at the thought.

As soon as he reached her room, he had held the knob and immediately opened the door.

Just to see Makoto on the side of her bed with his back facing Rin; then his knees slightly raised from the floor, his right hand holding the edge of the bed and what's worst was….

He is leaning down on Gou as if though he is about to kiss her.

Slamming the door with all his might, Rin shouted at the top of his lungs which was filled with anger

"**TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU, TACHIBANA!**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A little while ago…

Makoto entered Gou's room; closing the door as gentle as he could; so as not to awaken the red haired girl who is currently on a deep slumber. He was holding the basin half-filled with cleaner water than a while ago. He just came from the bathroom to change it.

He moved towards her bedside; placing the basin on the floor beside her bed. He knelt down afterwards. He then examined her. Her cheeks were still flushed, and there's slight difficulty in her breathing; but she seemed to be sleeping well. He sat on his knees as he let out a sigh.

It was Nagisa's fault….once again.

If not for his supposed-to-be harmless prank days ago, this would've been prevented. It must be out of boredom, with no one to play with or someone to bully (since Rei at that moment was too busy practicing), he decided it would be Gou, who was just standing by the pool observing the members of the team, as his target. There were no ill intentions, really. He just wanted to surprise her from the back.

But with great luck, matched with the slippery floor and the accidental increase of force exerted on Nagisa's push; Gou fell on the pool while she was still wearing her uniform. It was kind of cold that time, and she was also unable to change clothes immediately since didn't bring change of clothes that day thus drying herself with a towel only.

So with the days that followed, she kept on sneezing and coughing as frequent as it is. Makoto asked her to rest for a while but she insisted that she was fine and that it would go away anytime soon.

Day by day it had just gotten worse, and yesterday, her body gave in. As she was walking beside the pool, she was staggering and finally, after a few steps, she fell on the pool….almost. If Makoto had not intervened right away to catch her before it was too late. He then brought her to the infirmary and it was her mother, after being contacted, who accompanied her home.

The fact that there was a part of him who was glad with this unfortunate occurrence because he was able to carry her like a princess, was something he tried to ignore and hide to himself.

He wanted to visit her right away. He was really worried after all. But he knew it would be awkward if he would be alone to check on her. So he was glad when Nagisa suggested a while ago that they would visit Gou, the four of them together.

It was her mother who answered the door for them and allowed them to enter the house. She was actually about to go out and buy dinner that time so she entrusted Gou to them while she was out.

And now, he is the one tending to their red haired manager…alone. Since Nagisa insisted that he would be the perfect person for the job. Having younger siblings and all, he was the one with most experience in taking care of the sick, which was actually true. Not that he was against it.

He extended his hand towards the basin to get the face towel soaked in it. After twisting and taking off the excess water, he laid it on Gou's forehead. He also placed a thermometer on her armpit just to check her temperature, if it has subsided or worsen.

He smiled at her and spoke while he was still holding her forehead, "Get well soon, Kou-chan."

Holding the basin, he stood up and decided to place the circular object somewhere safer, where it wouldn't be knocked out accidentally. He turned his back on her and took a step forward.

Just to be stopped by her slim and fragile fingers gripping the edge of his shirt with all her might albeit being as weak as she is right now.

"Are…you…..leaving…?"

Her voice was so weak, it sounded so desperate as though longing for something.

He faced her right away. She must still be half asleep; her half lidded eyes proved it. He knelt down and sat on his knees once again; while she released her grasp from his shirt. He laid the basin on the floor, now his arms were crisscrossed at the edge of the bed.

"I will be back right away, so just sleep some more Kou-ch—"

"Please stay….." she shifted her body, now it was facing him. Then with pleading eyes akin to a puppy, complemented by her loving voice she continued, "….Onii-chan."

And here he thought it was him that she wanted by her side, but it turns out she just mistook him as her Big Brother. She must be dreaming about Rin and thought this was still a part of her dream.

He should have known it. He hoped too much and it just crumbled easily. He just sighed. Might as well go with her delusion, is what he thought.

"Don't worry. I will just be here." He assured her.

"Thank you….onii-chan." Said she, then smiled with satisfaction as she closed her eyes and continued her sleep. She returned to her position a while ago, with her back laid on the bed.

After confirming that she had already slept, he rested his head on his crisscrossed arms; just watching her sleeping figure from the edge of the bed.

At the very least, he was able to see a different side of her; this fragile, child-like part of her who is still dependent on her big brother; longing for his tenderness and care. He'd be lying if he'd say he's not jealous of Rin, but it was nothing unusual.

They are siblings after all.

_*toot toot toot*_

That was the thermometer. He lifted his head, and immediately moved his hand to get the said device from her arm pit. His body was slightly raised to get it more easily with his knees not touching the floor. He used his feet to support himself.

He was now holding the thermometer, but it accidentally slipped from his hand. It fell on the bed, now beside her neck. He had to get it, and check her temperature right away.

But the view below was bothering him a lot.

His eyes were now directed to her lips, those pink luscious lips which were faintly opened. He could feel her slightly labored breath from his position, just above her face.

He just closed his eyes to stop his arising desires. Inhale, exhale; he had to compose himself. It might be such a tempting sight for him to take advantage of, but no, he's not that kind of person. He had self control and rationality. He could hold them well.

And when he was confident that he had already suppressed himself well, he opened his eyes.

Just to see that her lips were just about one inch apart from his. His body had betrayed him. Instead of stopping, his head leaned forward and forward as though her lips were some black hole that he would not be able to escape from.

He must stop now, right at this very moment. Before things would get out of hand, before she opens her eyes and this time being fully awake and aware of the situation, or before someone else would walk into this room witnessing this. It might be Nagisa, or Rei or Haru or worst of all…Rin.

But the latter's arrival has little to none probability of happening.

He hopes so. He's in his dorm and today's a weekday, no one has also told him about her condition, so there's no way he would come here—

"**TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU, TACHIBANA!**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now back to the present…

Today must be his unlucky day.

Of all the days that he would have a sudden visit, Rin would always come at the right time. Right when he is alone with Gou. Nah, he must really be unlucky or this guy must have some great senses.

As soon as he heard his shout, he turned to him and stood erect; not moving from his position. He gave a glance on Gou just to check if her sleep was disturbed with those loud noises. Thankfully, she did not. He sighed with relief.

He faced the incoming enemy once again.

Anger might be an understatement seeing Rin as he is now. He was…burning. He clearly felt his blazing aura of fury from him. The way his fast paced strides towards him, his occasional stomping on the floor, that expression in his face akin to a predator aggressively coming to his prey; even the way he called him 'Tachibana' which Rin used to call him before they became a team for medley relay; they all spoke his feelings beyond anger at that moment.

Makoto could only stand there and watch as he came towards him.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS SOMEONE ELSE'S SISTER IN THEIR SLEEP?!"

Rin started as he grabbed the hem of Makoto's collar; and pulling him closer to his face. Then he continued,

"HAVE YOU REALLY STOOPED DOWN TO THAT LEVEL, HUH?! MAKOTO?! SHALL I BEAT YOU U—"

"M-maa, maa. Rin, calm down first."

Makoto spoke as he raised both hands as though a criminal surrendering being caught on act. He smiled the best he can muster and tried not to show the trembling of his voice.

"I was just taking her temperature." He raised his hand holding the thermometer, "See?"

_Lies. _He thought to himself. But well, it was still the truth. It was basically what happened after all. He just didn't include some _trivial _details.

Rin examined his hand, there was indeed a thermometer. He calmed down for a while, as his grasp to his collar loosened a bit. But there was still doubt in him.

"Are you sure that's all?" he asked him in an intimidating manner, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I didn't do anything else. " _And just leaned down on her. _He thought

Rin sighed and finally composed himself. He released his grip from his collar at that instant, and moved back a little from Makoto.

"Fine. Whatever." He crossed his arms on his chest, "So…" he shot an irritated look on Makoto, "…how is she?" he continued, glancing on Gou.

"She's better now compared yesterday. Her fever has also subsided. Don't worry, she'll be fine soon, Rin." Makoto replied, smiling at him.

"I see."

_*DING DONG*_

"I'm back!"

The voice echoed throughout the house. Rin recognized right away that it was his mom. He could also hear Nagisa's ecstatically leaping and walking towards the door, and also the feint sound of Rei's voice greeting his mom.

Rin turned his back from Makoto; walking towards the door of Gou's room.

"Eh? Rin? Where are you going?"

Rin faced Makoto, "Downstairs and greet Mom."

"Huh? Eh? Aren't you going to at least stay with Kou-chan even for a bit?"

"Just let her sleep." Then with a softer voice he added, "I don't want to bother her."

Makoto smiled at him, "Then I should be going downstairs too, I guess."

The red haired lad then continued his movements going downstairs. At the very least, Gou is now completely alone. Now he can leave her with relief.

Rin stopped when he heard the click of the door, depicting that someone had already closed it. He looked back and saw Makoto going to the same direction as him.

"Ne Makoto." He called.

Makoto stopped on his tracks, as he stared with puzzlement at Rin, "What is it?"

There was a long pause before he replied, "Nah. Never mind."

"Eh?...okay. Then I'll be going first, Rin."

Rin just watched as Makoto came down the stairs, leaning his chin on his palm.

Even if he asks him, Rin already knows the answer; and even if he denies it, Rin would be able to see through his lie behind his smiling face.

He would just wait until it comes out from Makoto's mouth directly…..and would try his best not to punch him on the spot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening….

Gou was still on her bed, now eating her porridge as she sat there. She has been awake for about an hour now, and her body seemed to be recovering gradually. She could at least walk around the house without staggering.

She heard the click of the door, someone had entered her room. She turned her head to whoever came in. It was Rin.

She then stopped eating and placed the spoon on the bowl and spoke, "Oniichan! Have they gone home already?"

"Yeah."

She pouted, "You should've let me see them out. They even took the trouble of visiting me."

Rin walked to her direction and ruffled the top of her red locks, "You should just stay here and rest, Gou."

"I know." She replied softly, though still pouting.

Gou was not able to see her club mates for that long, since she had just woken up. But at the very least, they were able to chat with each other for a while, together with her Big brother; who was still kind of reluctant being with them. Somehow she was thankful she got sick, she was able to bring them back together just like in the past, even for a short span of time.

Her brother got some magazine from her shelf and sat beside her bed; with his back leaning on it. He started browsing its contents.

"Gou." He called.

"Hmm?" she replied; stuffing another scoop of porridge in her mouth.

"You're not dating any of those guys, are you?" he asked out of nowhere, sounding so casual about it.

Gou choked at her brother's sudden question which was definitely surprising, and Rin immediately gave her a glass of water; lying beside him.

When she could finally breathe properly, she denied with all her might," OFCOURSE NOT! What makes you think of that, oniichan?"

He remained calm despite her sudden outburst, "Good." He replied briefly; with his eyes still directed on the magazine.

Still not contented with her explanation, she continued, "We're just club mates and school mates, you know!"

He flipped another page, "Then what if one of them confessed to you?"

"Hmmm…." Her index finger and thumb were then caressing her chin, "I don't think that's even possible. I mean….." She started counting with her finger for every person she enumerated, "Haruka-sempai is only attracted to water, Nagusa-kun is just so fluffy like…a teddy bear; then Rei-kun is just too focused on theories and Makoto-sempai….hmmmm….he's like a big brother figure to us…or more like a mother?"

Of course, Rin was aware of the extraordinary set of people her swimming club has. How words like 'romance' or 'relationship' just don't go along with them. It would be like pairing up tea and mackerel, too out of place.

But there's still Makoto and his obvious but gradual advances on her.

Rin leaned his elbow on the edge of the bed. He raised his head to face Gou, "So that's why I'm saying, 'WHAT IF?'"

"Eh? I don't know. I just can't imagine being more than friends with any of them. And besides, going out with someone never crossed my mind."

There was relief when he heard her words. He was relieved to know that the position as the 'closest guy' to her, still belonged to him, her brother; seems like the possibility of another guy barging into her life is still far from reality. He didn't want to think of another guy; being more important to her…than him.

He refused to think further of the possible things to happen if ever Makoto or Captain Seijuuro decided to confess to her.

His elbow was still on the edge of the bed, as he resumed reading the magazine in his lap.

"By the way oniichan…" Gou called his attention; he replied by staring back at her, "Shouldn't you go back to your dorm by now?"

She had another spoonful of her porridge.

"It's getting late already."

She stared at him with much anticipation, "Then…will you stay overnight here?" she asked.

She had succeeded once in persuading him, hoping for another overnight may not be that far-fetched at this moment.

He turned back his head from her, to read the magazine once again,"Yeah." He replied, after a long pause.

_YES! _She thought to herself; suppressing her brimming joy.

She finally finished eating. After hearing her spoon touching the bowl, Rin stood up and retrieved it. He placed it on the table near her bed. He can just bring it downstairs later.

"Oniichan! Oniichan!" Gou called, in a seemingly excited manner.

He faced her, and saw her on the right side of her bed, practically beside the wall.

"What?" he asked

She was tapping the empty space beside her as she smiled at him. He had gotten her message right away. She wanted him to sit beside her, or was it, sleep beside her?

"HUH?! We're not kids anymore, you know?"

As much as he wanted to, that kind of scene would be awkward…or weird. Despite being siblings, they were still a boy and a girl in their teenage years. It's not like in the past where they were still kids that such intimate gestures won't mean anything.

She gestured her hand in a pleading manner, her palms touching one another, as she spoke, "Please oniichan! Just this once. Just until I fall asleep."

She can't be serious. She really wanted them to sleep together in one bed. Really, she's just too defenseless and dense to an alarming degree. She's too naïve not to think of anything about these kind of things. And isn't she troubled that their mother might see them in such manner?

"I just missed using your arm as pillow." She continued, now sulking as she hugged her knees.

But maybe, even their mother wouldn't mind. She might just shrug it off and think of it as some 'sibling' affection. She might even feel happy to see her children as close as they are just like in the past.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll do it."

She beamed him a dazzling smile, "Thank you oniichan!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Rin then crawled into her bed right away. He positioned himself on the bed; facing her and stretched his arm on the pillow. There was feint giggling from her as she copied him; just that she was resting on her back. She leaned her head on his arm. After she had positioned comfortably, the other pair of his arm was then wrapped around her shoulder. He pulled her closer to his body, with his head leaning on hers.

He tried his best to ignore all the temptations presented in front of him that this is just an innocent gesture of siblings sleeping together. He had to.

"Should I turn off the lights?" he asked her, as he slightly raised his head to see her face.

She stared back at him, without changing her position, "Later; when I have fallen asleep already."

She then used both hands to grasp on his arm hugging her, as she closed her eyes.

Yet again, his supposed-to-be brief visit had turned into an overnight stay. He gave up. He doesn't care anymore. He wouldn't mind prolonging his stay in their house for the third time or the fourth time or even the succeeding times.

"Sleep well, Gou." He whispered to her, nuzzling the top of her hair; planting a quick kiss in the process.

The 'special' privilege of a big brother; Oh how convenient it is.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S REALLY GOING THE FORBIDDEN PATH OF INCEEEESSSSSTTTT! *pulls hair* I blame you, Twincest yandere drama CD. *sulks in the corner*

But well, despite these oh-so-sweet-beyond-siblings-moments, there won't be any direct implications of romance here….probably. I'm really happy to know that everyone (accdg to your reviews) enjoy reading this.

Oh, btw, if I'm able to update weekly, there would be 3 chapters (at most) left for this fanfic.

Once again, I thank everyone from the 5th left part of my hypothalamus! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Have you read or listened to the 2nd drama CD of Free?! If not, DO IT NOW! AS IN NOOOOW! / especially track 11! GYAAAAAAAAH~ my RinGou FEEEEELLLSSSS is satisfied!

OVERPROTECTIVE POSSESSIVE ONIICHAN IS SO CANNOOONNN!

* * *

Gou was standing somewhere near the pool. This time, she was being cautious with the distance so as not to accidentally dive in it. She didn't want to catch a cold missing school once again; and also, it had inconvenienced others. She hated that.

Her place was perfect to have a full view of the whole swimming club. She was observing them; as they did their daily routine. Ama-sensei sitting on a chair with her umbrella to protect herself from the rays of the sun with Nagisa beside her just chatting with her. Rei was resting at the moment as he sat on the edge of the pool, while Makoto was just beside Gou observing the team with her. Everyone was actually resting from their practice, except for one.

And of course, that would be Haru.

He was not practicing anymore actually, just his usual indulgence into the water; swimming to his heart's content. So typical of him.

_Then what if one of them confessed to you?_

Her brother's words suddenly flashed in her mind. She did think about it. She really tried her very best to imagine and took into consideration of its possibility to happen. But each attempt was futile, it was too blurry in her imagination. Even when a clear image would be created in her mind, their faces would be distorted or troll faces; really out of character.

It was just too impossible; since their minds were all filled with 'swimming.'

Gou stepped forward. Haruka-sempai was already nearing the edge of the pool. She knew he would finally step out and rest for a while. She had been their manager for quite some time after all, so she was already able to anticipate their actions. She held the towel intended for Haru to dry himself.

_Just take Haruka-sempai for example. I think he would be the one with the least or no possibility of confessing. _She thought.

How can someone who could easily be tempted with mackerel when choosing his girlfriend and someone whose first love seemed to be a….Water Falls? She really thinks he loves the water so much that he would get married to it; even a basin filled with water is enough to heighten his desires. It was to that extreme.

Haru had finally gotten out of the water. He then walked over to Gou to get his towel. The red haired girl suppressed her fangurly instincts as she stared at Haru's fresh from the pool wet look, with all those dripping liquids all over his body, especially to his muscles.

It was one of the benefits being the manager of the swimming club that she would be eternally gratified with. She's always able to feast her eyes to such spectacular views of muscles.

"Here, Haruka-sempai."

Gou was already handing over the cloth to her sempai, still in a daze.

"Kou." Haru spoke.

There was something weird with the way Haru called her. Gou could vaguely sense that from the tone of his voice, slightly different from the usual, but she just shrugged it off; must be her imagination.

Feeling obliged to answer, she replied, "Ye—"

But instead of taking the cloth she was offering to him, Haru held Gou's wrists; securely with both hands. The feint sound produced of Haru's hands tapping against her flesh was enough to capture everyone else's attention. They were all shocked. Their faces said it all.

Silence. No one dared to speak or react properly with Haru's sudden actions.

Little did they know that his succeeding actions would be more of a shock, putting his previous intimate gesture into shame.

He was staring straight into Gou's ruby eyes; with such strength that it had her captivated. She was unable to move nor talk in her position.

"I like you. Please go out with me."

His face, as passive as usual, but the look in his eyes proved that his words were sincere. Because those were the kind of eyes he's show when mackerel, swimming or pool; the three things he's most passionate about, are involved.

So yeah, he was freaking serious. Gou assured that.

"EHHH?! H-HA…HARU?!"

Makoto was the first one to react, he had already moved closer to his childhood friend.

"Are you really serious!?" he followed.

Of course, he'd be worried. He had known him since childhood and he could always read his mind. And that sudden declaration was something he never saw coming from him.

Now all swimming club members were gathered around Haru and Gou. They all had curious stares on them. This is, after all, an event of the century. Haruka Nanase, confessed to a real girl. Just how absurd was that, it never crossed their minds.

Thus they were more dumbfounded than a while, they could only stare.

Haru ignored Makoto and everyone else. He just pinned his stare towards Gou, as though putting more pressure on her. His eyes were now showing hints of eagerness.

Gou's face turned red, literally. Her whole face was painted with crimson almost with the same hue as her hair. The circulation of her blood must now be concentrated on her head.

She couldn't think properly. She still refused to acknowledge this as reality. This must be some prank or a joke, not that Haru was the kind of person to pull something like that. If this was Nagisa, she might consider that excuse.

Her words were stuttering, her voice was trembling as she spoke,"Ehhh?!...Ah…ahhhh….S-s-s-s-s-s-sempai?! W…"

It was only followed by inhuman words that even she couldn't comprehend. She was really shaking that her mouth wouldn't produce any coherent words. Her eyes were also swirling; there was just too much confusion in the moment that she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I….i-i-i-i-i-i….." she continued.

Now being able to hold herself together, she released herself from his grasp.

"P-PLEASE EXCUSE ME!" she blurted as she ran away somewhere.

"Eh? Ha?!" Makoto was facing Haru and Gou alternately, he didn't know what was happening.

But he decided to chase after Gou.

Ama-sensei, Rei and Nagisa could only watch their retreating backs. But Haru, on the other hand, stepped forward his foot with the thought of following them.

But he failed to since Nagisa had captured his wrist and stopped him from moving further.

He smiled at him,"Maa maa, Haru-chan. I think we should let them be."

Haru just nodded at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gou just ran away without any specific destination in mind. She just randomly hid inside an empty classroom, now curling herself in a corner as she held her cell phone and began pressing some buttons.

She began calling her brother.

Not that she was really hoping that he would really answer; he rarely did that after all. But she was really desperate; it was her brother who could only calm her at that moment. She still couldn't believe that they were just talking about confession a few days ago, now it really happened.

_Onii-chan! Please answer me!_

But just as she predicted, he didn't answer. So her last resort would be voice mail; at the very least she would be able to report it to her brother.

Her hands were still trembling as she held her cell phone to her ears, and began her message.

"O-O-O-O-O-ONIICHAN! HELP ME! What should I do? Haruka-senpai just confessed to me! I know it's absurd, but it really happened! I don't know what do I say or how to answ—"

"Kou-chan!"

A voice called out of the blue, the owner's voice was ragged and the need for oxygen can be noticed.

"I finally found you!" he continued when his breathing finally stabled.

She looked back, "M-makoto-senpai!"

_Beep beep beep_

And the voice mail ended.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gou was staring through the window. Her chin was leaning on her palm which rested on the table in front of her. She was still in the process of organizing her thoughts; recollecting the events that happened a while ago.

She was all alone in that classroom, the same room she just barged in a while ago. She heard the door slid and threw her back to its direction right away.

"Have you calmed down already?"

Came the tender voice of her sempai, Makoto; and closed the door right away. He was holding two cans of juice he got from the vending machine.

"Well. Kind of." Gou replied.

Makoto then seated in front of her, as he handed one can to her that she gratefully accepted. Thankfully, no one was using this classroom yet and they decided to stay here for a while and talk about _some _things.

He shifted the chair and faced it towards Gou's direction, to have better access in talking to her. He opened the can of juice in his hand and soon after, Gou copied him.

She laid down the can on the table and sighed, she looked dejected, "They must be worried about us by now; with me running away like that."

He gave her a smile, "I'm sure they'd understand your excuse." Then chuckled, "Well, I think anyone would be caught off guard with something like that. "

She shot a stare on Makoto right away, unconsciously banging the can on the table, "Isn't it?!" she shouted, which stopped him gulping his drink, "And to think Onii-chan and I just talked about this when I was sick. Then it happened right away!"

He also laid the can on the table, "Eh? Talked about what?" he inquired.

Her voice was now softer as she averted her stare from her sempai, "What if someone in the swimming club confessed to me, and what do I do with it."

_Geh. _He thought, there was a twitch in his facial muscle.

It must be because of him. He was sure the reason why Rin had asked his little sister something like that was because of him. He knew it. He was beginning to be transparent with his intentions to Gou these days, and in just had to witness them in person. He was smart enough to notice it right away.

"I did try thinking about it. But I was too confident it wouldn't happen, so I shrugged off the idea right away. And now…this." Then she tugged both sides of her hair as she faced Makoto, with hysterical expression on her face, "AHHHH! Makoto-sempai! What do I do?! It's the first time a guy had confessed to me!"

She was really desperate. She needed someone to confide with regarding this, and she can't wait for her brother anymore.

She then burrowed herself in her elbows, now resting on the table.

"Eh?! First time?!" he asked; surprised with her statement, "Are you really sure about that, Kou-chan?"

"Of course I am." She answered.

"Not even the Captain of Samezuka?"

She finally showed her face and stared at him once again, she tilted her head and asked, "Why would he confess to me?"

_Because he likes you! And it's too obvious! _He thought to himself.

But as much as he wanted to say it out loud, he thought it would be better if it would come from the person himself. It would just be another problem for her. He didn't want to further confuse her. And also, she might change her perspective of Samezuka's captain if she'd become aware of his romantic attachments to her. As if he'd let another rival be ahead of him.

"W-well, putting that aside…" after a brief pause to change the atmosphere, "What are your honest thoughts of Haru?"

How sly of Makoto to be asking her that question. At least he had the excuse of 'just helping her' hiding his real intention of wanting to know her feelings.

She raised her head, and crisscrossed her arms to her chest, and shot a look on Makoto as she replied sharply, "He has spectacular muscles!"

"Muscles again!?" he retorted.

She sighed. She had to take this seriously. She can't run away from this, even if she wanted to.

She stared down at the can once again, and held it with both hands, "I do admire Haruka-sempai, but not on a romantic level. Until now, I can only think of him as a friend. And also….I think I'm not yet ready to be in an intimate relationship with a guy."

He had predicted that answer from her. He was not an impatient guy after all. He won't do things on an impulse and force her. He can wait, as long as it takes.

"By the way Makoto-sempai." She said as she faced him.

"Hmmm?" he replied smiling at her.

"Did Haruka-sempai mention anything about this to you? I mean you two are childhood friends, and also you can easily read his mind, right?"

"Eh? No. I was just as surprised as everyone."

She was now leaning nearer him, her eyebrows furrowed, "Don't you think it's weird?"

"What is?"

She raised her index finger, and spoke, "That Haruka-sempai would confess in public. I don't think he's the type who would speak out his honest feelings. Isn't he more like someone who would just hide his thoughts to himself?"

Makoto was impressed. Even with the short span of time they had been together, she was able to understand Haru's personality. She was really the observant type of person; just like how she was able to gather those detailed information about other swimming teams for Prefectural Tournament.

If only she'd use her attentiveness to other _important _things.

"I do agree with you, Kou-chan. This is also the first time he had confessed to a girl, as far as I know. So it's unthinkable how he could say those embarrassing words without hesitation."

"It's like he deliberately did it to show off to someone."said she then leaned back to her seat, "Hmmmmm…"she caressed her chin, and after a short pause she slammed the table; leaving Makoto speechless, "What if there was some strong force that led him to do that? Like mackerel? Or water? Or pool? Or what if he was black mailed? Or….bribed?!"

This time she was leaning so dangerously close to him; with her hand on the edge of the other side of the table; the one nearer Makoto. Her deductions were plausible, even Makoto was now considering these things as the reason for Haru's 'out-of-character' actions.

But he decided to be neutral and act like how a sempai guiding or giving advice to his kouhai would be.

"Maa maa, Kou-chan. You may be just overanalyzing things. We shouldn't conclude things hastily. But whether he's serious or not, I think you should still give him an answer, or talk to him seriously about this."

Feeling dejected once again, she leaned to her seat and spoke softly, "O…kay."

"Don't worry, you can take your time. I don't think Haru would force you for an answer right away."said he as he smiled at her give her assurance and patted her head.

Which was really unnecessary. But he was glad that it seemed natural; going along with the situation. He then realized how he would casually touch her these days with the same excuse of 'just going along with the situation.'

_More like 'taking advantage of the situation.'_ He corrected himself.

It was the privilege of having a close relationship— friendship, camaraderie —with her, and he doesn't regret abusing this liberty.

"Thank you Makoto-sempai. I will think about this thoroughly."

After he had taken his sweet time of savoring the moment, he took off his hand from her head. Just realizing the real dilemma of this situation, and the worst possible scenario to follow if ever.

"By the way Kou-chan, have you told your brother about this?"

"Eh? Yes, a while ago through voice mail, but he still haven't replied though."

Makoto sweat dropped, and replied, "I-i-i….see…."

Once Rin got a hold of this news, hell's gonna break lose. He knew that well, since he kind of experienced his wrath for a couple of times. Messing with the little sister of an overprotective big brother with a superb SisCon is like asking for death. Makoto decided not to imagine the full capabilities of Rin with his anger in Max Level.

_Haru. You're dead. _He thought to himself.

He could only pray for the safety of his childhood friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dismissal…

After her conversation with Gou, he advised her to just go home. He knew she was still not emotionally prepared to face Haru, and there's not much things to do anyway. Thankfully, the other club members approved of her excuse. Makoto tried observing Haru carefully, but he was the same, nothing unusual in him, just swimming to his heart's content while wearing that passive, unenthusiastic kind of expression.

And now, he was walking together with Haru on their way home, just like the usual. He decided that he should talk seriously with him and clear things about his confession a while ago. He dreaded the idea of having his childhood friend as his love rival. Not that he has the right to compete, staying on the sidelines and 'still waiting for the right time.'

And so after minutes of silence, Makoto finally spoke up,

"Haru, are you really serious about Kou-chan?"

"Yes." He replied immediately.

Makoto didn't sense any lie from his answer. He did have feelings for her, romantic feelings to be exact. Sighing to himself, he knew he should support him as a friend and set aside his feelings for the mean time.

"Hehhh….Since when? You should've at least told me Haru. But it's really unbelievable, to think this day would come. Though I kind of understand how you would end up liking Kou-chan. She's beautiful and she has a lot of good traits in her, like being a reliable manager."

Oh how he wanted to enumerate all the good traits of her, even her cute side or her stubbornness; or everything that makes her adorable, irresistible….

Now he was getting caught up with his thoughts about her. If ever he had voiced out those things, _It would really be obvious that I like her. _Makoto thought to himself. He just sighed.

He didn't even notice that they were already in Haru's doorway.

"Makoto." Haru called, stopping Makoto from his train of thoughts.

"What is it, Haru?" he replied.

Staring at him with such stern eyes, he sharply spoke," I won't let you have her."

And he entered his house.

"EHHHHHHH?!"

That's when it hit him. Haru; imitating the lead guys of shoujo mangas when a potential third party barges in, even using such statements that clearly suggests possessiveness, he was now sure of it.

Something is wrong with the world and Haru is being possessed by some evil spirit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Behind the door, Haru was holding his cell phone to his ears.

"_Sugoooii Haru-chan! I didn't expect you to confess then and there! I was really surprised you know!_"

_Too loud. _He thought, "Nagisa."

"_Yes Haru-chan?_"

"Where's the deluxe mackerel pizza that you promised me?"

"_Maa, maa. That could wait after the success of our 'plan.'"_

At the other side of the phone, Nagisa was grinning from ear to ear.

He was really enjoying this.

**Part 1- end.**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter despite lacking of RinGou moments (even the next chapter wont have RinGou moments).But I just can't let go of this idea of 'someone confessing to Gou in front of Makoto', I'm sorry. It's a three part story, by the way.

And about next week, I'm not quite sure I'd be able to update. But I will still try my best!


	6. Chapter 6

It was all Nagisa's fault…..yet again.

Seems like this young lad despite having that innocent child like façade who would always just play around; lies a conniver who proficiently uses his innocence—the type who would use an excuse like, 'Te heh~ my hand slipped' even when he had really intended to— for the success of his carefully- strategized devious plans. Or this may just be an exaggeration, who knows the reality behind his rounded hypnotizing eyes.

But Nagisa really just wanted to help his poor childhood friend, Makoto; to free him from the overflowing romantic feelings; that he had been suppressing and keeping to himself; for their Manager. He wanted Makoto to just drop the nice guy act; thinking about her feelings and all, thinking how a confession would ruin their current relationship.

And it was really so damn obvious, if Nagisa were to be asked. The first time he noticed this was when he caught their olive haired Captain staring at Gou, smiling to himself. It even took about ten seconds before Makoto had responded to Nagisa's call. Afterwards, Nagisa would always observe Makoto and his actions towards the red haired girl.

Makoto was always beside her during practice, or whenever the whole team is together. He wouldn't miss opportunity to be beside her. He would always have fleeting gazes to her; with longing in his eyes. And there would be a brief glint in his eyes —that Nagisa thought was just his imagination since Makoto always had kindness in his eyes— whenever the Captain of Samezuka would get close or just talk to her. Then that one time he saved her from the speeding bicycle and held her so unnecessarily close even after the bicycle had long been gone. That was one of the most obvious ones.

Makoto deserved to be happy together with the girl of his dreams and Nagisa firmly believes that; as clichéd as it is, a Captain and a Manager in a sports club are destined to be together.

For the sake of his beloved friend, he had to take some actions. Seems like the accidentally-pushing-Gou-to-the-pool then have Makoto as her personal nurse, was still not enough to have him moving and make some progress. But well, that was just a pre-requisite of his grand plan.

So how can someone as passive as Makoto whose mindset is, 'Just seeing her smile is enough for me' or 'I'm satisfied with this kind of relationship' and all those flowery words concealing its cowardly nature; would leave the sidelines of just watching from afar and start switching to offensive to defend and fight for this love he had been hiding for so long?

It was really simple. A stimulus was all they needed; just like how the neutrophils of the Immune system would be stimulated when a foreign object enters the body to defend our body and eradicate these antigens —was the analogy he had used since he thought it was cool.

And in this situation, it would be a third party/love rival.

If there's a love rival, there would be jealousy, and jealousy would awaken the possessiveness within the guy despite lacking the right to be. It happens a lot in shoujos mangas which Nagisa had read through his sisters.

And that's how he had formulated his grand plan in which he called, 'Operation: Someone-confesses-to-Gouchan-in-front-of-Makochan- and-jealousy-arises' plan. Oh well, not that the name matters that much. At least it saves the effort of explaining. But he didn't mind if someone else would suggest another name for this.

So who would be the perfect candidate to act as the third party? Nagisa was automatically exempted; being the mastermind of this plan. He preferred to watch from the sidelines and guiding his accomplices from there.

The Samezuka Captain was out of the question, he needed someone who doesn't have real feelings for Gou. They might end up together if things got out of hand. Rei was just the same. His mind was full of theories. He might just spout something like the hypothalamus, or testosterones or how a mate was necessary for reproduction and survival of humanity. But as surprising as it is, when Nagisa tried asking for Rei's cooperation, he replied;

'_E-eh? B-but….I have never confessed to anyone….a-and besides…'said he, stuttering and blushing, 'I want my first confession to be…w-with someone I really like.' _

For a moment there, Nagisa thought he was talking to a young maiden at the peak of her dreams and hopes for the first spring of her youth. Rei can really be girly at times.

Now going to last option, Haru was his only hope. Though from the start, he knew it would be down to him. He had the most ideal setting after all. They were long time childhood friends whose bond can also be considered as brothers and now would be love rivals to win the same girl's heart. He was really the perfect candidate for a threatening 3rd party to have Makoto moving. It was like a shoujo manga turned into reality.

When Nagisa pursued Haru and explained everything to him, it took one second for Haru to reject Nagisa (who hadn't even finished his sentence) saying, _'It's none of our business' _which Nagisa had astutely counteracted with _'Two weeks' worth of Deluxe Mackerel pizza'_ earning an '_When is it?'_ reply from Haru after about 0.99 milliseconds or was it 0.98?

Indeed, Haruka Nanase was such a simple guy with simple desires in life that could be motivated from simple things, and Nagisa could easily take advantage of it.

Back to the present…

"So Haru-chan, for tomorrow…Hmmmm…" Nagisa spoke, still talking on the phone with Haru.

"_What's the plan?" Haru replied._

"Steal Gou-chan from Mako-chan whenever they would be together!"

"_And my mackerel piz—?"_

"Gambare Haru-chan!"

The call ended.

_Things are getting really interesting._ Nagisa thought.

He might really be one hell of a manipulative shota.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day…

[Morning]

Gou was walking on the corridors going to her classroom. She seemed to be in a deep thought.

She was still reluctant to go to school. She was still not ready to face Haru after that confession. But she didn't want things to be awkward between the two of them just because of that. She might also worry other members of the swimming club. So she gathered all the courage she could and decided to just act normally when they see each other.

She just hoped the topic of 'confession' wouldn't be brought up. She was still readying herself on how to deal with it.

"Good morning, Kou-chan!"

Identifying that voice right away, she raised her head to greet back, "Good morning too, Makoto-sempai!"

They both stopped their movements.

"It's rare to see you at school besides club activit—"

All of a sudden, something appeared behind Gou, just like some ninja or an apparition. Her shoulders were captured by whomever or whatever it was that appeared behind her.

Makoto having a full view of her capturer, then spoke his identity"Eh? Har—"

He was replied by a glint in his eyes. He was really glaring at Makoto. And without further notice, kidnapped Gou and brought her to the opposite direction. Haru just led her to her classroom and left right away without talking to her.

[Lunch break]

Gou was alone in the cafeteria. Her mother was busy this morning that she was not able to make bento for her and her usual companion had some things to do at the moment, thus failing to accompany her during lunch.

She was seated alone in a table with a four person capacity. She was already starting to consume her meal when someone called to her.

"Kou-chan!"

"Hi there Makoto-sempai!"

Makoto would usually eat in the rooftop together with his club members but today is an exception. He didn't bring any bento because he had no time doing it this morning. And he felt kind of lucky knowing that he would be able to eat with Gou.

"Would you mind if I seat beside you?"

"Sur—"

With a speed akin to a cheetah, the apparition from a while ago appeared once again. Before Makoto could even sit beside Gou, another person had occupied it.

"Haru? What are you doing her—?"

Once again, he was replied with a glare that spoke 'This seat is mine now.' Having such great telepathy when it comes to Haru, the message was sent to him right away. But refusing defeat, he just sat in front of them.

"Then I'll take this seat." He said smiling at Haru.

Their lunch ended with sheer silence; because whenever Makoto would try to talk with Gou he would just be met with Haru's glare. And Haru would just quietly eat his mackerel just like the usual.

And now, it was time for club activities.

As miraculous as it is, Haru was not swimming in the pool. Instead he was seated beside Gou by the edge of the pool. Gou was held capture within his grasp as she was in between the metal ladder that Haru was holding into and him. He was too busy sending occasional glares at Makoto who was just at the other end of the pool, that he had not noticed the discomfort of the girl beside him.

"H-haruka-sempai." She managed to spoke, being squished in her position, "I-i need to go to the rest room."

He faced her, "Should I accompany you?"

She blushed right away, "E-EH? N-no! I-I'ts fine Haruka-sempai!"

"Okay." He said, glared at Makoto yet again, and released his grip from the metal ladder.

Right after that, she had immediately run towards the rest room. Haru just watched her retreating form.

A voice then spoke out of the blue.

"Haru."

Hearing his name, he looked up just to see Makoto staring down on him.

Looking so serious Makoto asked, "Can we talk?"

Haru just nodded at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gou, who just came out from the rest room, was now walking down the corridors leading outside.

She sighed. She was really stressed at the moment. Her stress kept piling up since yesterday's event, and now it was even escalated. Her wish did come true, no one mentioned about the 'confession' that happened but this was worse. She was still thinking thoroughly of how she would answer Haru yet he was like that. He kept on keeping close to her whenever Makoto would also approach her.

She really felt pressured. She felt like Haru wanted to have her answer right away. She hasn't resolved anything. Not even the air of awkwardness she felt whenever she would see her sempai what more when he is beside her.

And there's also this problem of how she would reject him as politely. Of course she had to but she was just too afraid that it might ruin their friendship, or worse even the whole club might also be affected.

She sighed once again

_If only brother was here. He might give me some advice. _She thought.

It was then another slightly unrelated thought came to her.

_Come to think of it, this is the first time I told him some 'love' related problems. I wonder how oniichan would react to this._

She then giggled to herself as she started thinking of possible things to happen.

He might get jealous of Haru threatening to take her away from her brother. He might even challenge Haru into a duel to approve of him. Then it would just turn into an endless battle, stubbornly refusing to lose from one another. Her brother was the overprotective type after all. He had been like that since childhood. He would always be there whenever the guys in their neighborhood would bully her because of her name, or whenever she would trip or fall, her brother would just be there for her.

The nostalgia gave a smile on her lips, _But that's all in the past, things have changed now. _

The smile was now turned into a painful one as she got her phone and stared at the screen.

_Still no response, huh? _

These thoughts may just be her delusions. What was she thinking, going straight to her brother for such advices? He didn't even send atleast one message to check on her, even just a simple 'Hey' or 'How are you?' was fine. She did try calling him once again and sending some texts, but there was still no response from him.

Maybe he thought her problem was just too trivial to fuss about. Maybe she has become the least of his priority. Maybe...he just doesn't care.

And she was just living in her false world thinking that their relationship was getting better these days. She got too much into it. She even thought they could go back to how it was back in their childhood days, that she would be the one who could change her brother.

She sighed for the umpteenth time. She had lost count of how many sighs she had let out just for this day.

She was just overanalyzing things. He just didn't reply, that's all. She had gotten used to it, right? So it was really stupid fussing too much about it.

_I can do this! I'll show brother I can handle myself already! _

But at the very least, Makoto was still there to help her just like yesterday. She's still lucky to have a reliable sempai like him.

With the new determination she had gathered, she finally moved forward and before she knew it, she was already at the pool.

And everything came back to square one.

She should've walked slower. She was getting too conceited thinking she could already face Haru.

There was no one around when she roamed her eyes around the whole pool. Whatever the reason, she was kind of relieved that she gets to have solitary time to further organize her thoughts.

But before she could even sit on the edge of the pool, she heard murmurs.

"Nagisa-kun! We shouldn't be eavesdropping!"

"Shhhh! If we keep quiet we won't be found out!"

Tracking where the sound came from, she found them in front of the storage room. Rei, Nagisa and even Ama-sensei were leaning close to the door; as though trying to hear something from inside.

Piquing her curiosity, she changed the direction of her movements and went to where her club mates were. They didn't notice her arrival, since they were too busy at the moment. She tried peeking inside to know what was really happening, and thankfully there was still enough space for her.

_Eh?! Makoto-sempai and Haruka-sempai!? _She thought to herself, shocked at the revelation.

From the looks of it, they seemed to be talking about something serious. But none of them was angry.

_Just what would they be talking about?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the storage room…

Makoto had enough of it. He could forgive Haru for his sudden confession in public, getting ahead of him without even giving him at least a hint or a warning. But seeing his actions since morning was something beyond he should do. He knew Haru might not be that experienced in handling girls but he should not force himself to her. He shouldn't pressure her like that. And he had to talk this thoroughly to Haru to lecture him.

Haru obediently followed Makoto to the storage room. He already had a vague idea of what he would be talking about with him.

"Haru."

He faced him right away.

"I know I've asked this yesterday, but tell me honestly, are you really serious about Kou-chan?"

"Yes."

Makoto sighed, "It's not bad to confess to her suddenly, or to express that your feelings for her are genuine. But Haru, you are forcing yourself to her. You should also take into consideration her feelings. She's still confused at the moment, you know?"

Makoto could see Haru glancing at the door occasionally. He guessed that it would be his club mates eavesdropping on them. But despite these unwanted spectators, he would still carry on with his lecture to Haru. He had to do this for Gou. There's no way he would just let this slide when he clearly saw Gou's discomfort since this morning.

"Haru, give her more time to think for herself and you should gladly accept whatever answer she would give you. Just like you, this is a first time to her. She's not well knowledgeable of things like 'romance' and 'relationship.'"

Makoto would just continue his lecture while Haru just stared at him, still giving quick glances to the door.

"So just take it easy and slowly, Haru. And you're the older one here so you should at least act as one. Don't worry, I'll be here to fully support you whatever the outcome will be."

_Lies. _he thought to himself.

The truth is, he was just too confident of the outcome that he could easily spout such things.

"Makoto."Haru spoke suddenly.

Finally hearing a response from Haru, he then stopped talking and focused on him.

"Yes?"

Haru continued, "I will ask you."

"What is it?" he asked, now confused with his childhood friend.

Going straight to the point, Haru then straight forwardly asked Makoto with his usual passive look but eager and determined eyes.

"Do you like Kou?"

Makoto was surprused at first. Of course he would be. Not because this is the first time he knew that Haru was aware of it, but it was really just too sudden. He didn't expect him bring it up like this.

He just smiled at him, the usual sincere kind of smile. Maybe this is the right time for this, he didn't want to hide anything from his childhood friend. He knew their friendship wouldn't be severed with something as trivial as this, he trusts him that much.

It was just for formality. Even if Haru knew it, hell, maybe even the whole team was aware of it, he still had to say it out loud, with his own mouth.

Gathering the determination he needed and not caring about whoever would hear his reply, he answered, "Ye—"

_*DOOR OPENS*_

"HARUKA-SEMPAI! I think it's time for you to stop this nonsense already."

The door slammed and revealed the red haired girl who was the current topic of these two guys. In her hands were Rei and Nagisa being clutched in the hem of their polo like stray cats.

Makoto and Haru immediately stared at them.

"Te hehh~ we were found out." Nagisa said, with a light tap on his head and his tongue out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback..._

_Gou came nearer to the door, to have closer look on the situation and to hear their conversation more clearly. But what she had unintentionally heard was the conversation of the ones just about two steps in front of her, Rei and Nagisa. Seems like these two have still not yet noticed her presence, same with Ama-sensei who was so engrossed in eavesdropping._

_Their supposed-to-be-whispers can be clearly heard by Gou._

_"Hohohh! Look Rei-chan! Everything is really going according to my plan!" Nagisa said._

_"Nagisa-kun. Don't you think you've crossed the line this time? It's starting to become more serious! What if this would ruin Haruka-sempai and Makoto-sempai's friendship?"Rei replied._

_"Don't worry Rei-chan! It won't crumble that easily. They've gone longer than we know."_

_"You do have a point. But still, things might turn out bad if they knew that everything was just your plan and that Haruka-sempai's confession to Ms. Gou was a fake, that he was just bribed to d—"_

_Rei stopped. He felt something ominous behind him, Nagisa was just the same. A shiver was felt from their backs. Both of them were reluctant to look back, but their body had betrayed them and turned their heads._

_There they saw a certain red haired Manager with all these dark auras coming from her. Ama-sensei was still busy listening, by the way and she was unable to notice the scene just beside her. _

_" ..." "G-gou-cha...n...?"_

_They spoke in chorus._

_She didn't speak another word instead —with adrenaline rush in her body— picked up both boys in their collars and kicked the door right away. Thankfully, it didn't break._

_"HARUKA-SEMPAI! Stop this nonsense already!" Gou shouted._

_The two guys inside, whose serious conversation was then stopped, could only just stare at the three with surprise and confusion in their faces._

_"Tehehh~ we were found out." Nagisa cutely said._

Back to the present...

The Iwatobi Swimming Club boys were seated quietly on their knees by the pool. Both of their hands were clutched on their laps and their heads facing down.

Gou was facing them as she crossed her arms to her chest, having the most authority at the moment. Ama-sensei was just in her usual seat watching them.

"You should all reflect on your actions! What you have done is unforgivable!" She started.

"E-eh? Why am I included?" Makoto asked, more like to himself as he blinked thrice, "I-I'm also the victim here."

"Silence!" Gou said.

"Tachibana-kun." Ama-sensei interrupted.

"Y-yes?"

"True friendship doesn't abandon their friends when they have strayed from the right path. There's this saying that says, 'If you can't beat them, you join them!'"

Yet another unnecessary and unrelated philosophical advice of Ama-sensei. The boys were just too tired to correct her, so they just stayed silent.

Gou then started walking, going to each one of them.

"A maiden's heart is too fragile, you know? You shouldn't toy with it just for your pranks! Because we tend to take things said to us seriously! Rei-kun!" she shouted as she pointed him, who was now stiffer than a while ago, "Even if you didn't actively participate, you were still aware of it so you're still considered as accomplice! You should've done something to stop them!"

"B-but—"

"No more excuses!"

"Y-yes." and he bowed his head once more.

"Haruka-sempai!" she pointed him, who just stared at her blankly, "Why did you easily give in to your desires?! You should've considered the consequences first before you agreed!"

She squatted and covered her face with both hands.

"And I wasn't even able to sleep last night thinking of your confession Haruka-sempai. I really took it seriously. That my mind was in such a maze and I couldn't think well for two days now!" she showed her face once again, and stared at the sky, "My first ever confession experience is now ruined because of you, Haruka-sempai. Give me back my first!" she pouted, " And I was kind of happy that it was said by a half naked guy with breath taking muscles."

She stood up and glared at Nagisa, "Lastly, you...Nagisa-kun!" she pointed him with much more hostility, "What would you do if I accepted Haruka-sempai's confession?! Then he would tell me that it was just a big joke! Would you take responsibility to the emotional scar that it would leave on me? It would ruin my whole youth!"

"Maa maa, Gou-chan. You should calm down a bit. You should at least hear their explanation for this." Makoto said, "I don't think they really meant harm."

She faced Makoto and said, "Makoto-sempai! I know this is none of your business..."

An imaginary arrow hit Makoto with texts that says, '_None if your business_'

Gou continued, "...and that you were just being a kind sempai to console me yesterday..."

Another arrow hit him, '_SEMPAI_'

"...that you got caught up with their pranks, but you shouldn't spoil them too much! They still need to be punished somehow!"

"P-punished? Isn't that too much?"Makoto replied.

"Kou." Haru interrupted.

She stared at him, "What is it, Haruka-sempai?"

"We only did this for Makoto." He said.

She tilted her head, "Huh? And why is that?"

Makoto's eyes were now rounded like saucers, "H-haru! What are you saying?!"

Haru ignored Makoto and continued with his statement.

"Because Makoto..."

Makoto could sense the danger. He kind of predicted what Haru's next words would be so he tried his best to cover his mouth, but unfortunately, his feet are starting to fall asleep that he was not able to stand up and stop Haru.

His eyes were now more serious than a while ago, "...likes you, Kou-chan."

Makoto's body was now lying on the floor with his face covered by his both hands on it.

This is the end for him. He won't be able to use the excuse of 'sempai' or 'clubmate' to touch her or be beside her. His ulterior motives were now out to the public.

"HAH. I'm not falling for it twice, Haruka-sempai." she said haughtily staring sharply at Haru.

Makoto was back to his position, like his soul just returned to his body.

"EH?" he uttered.

"Makoto-sempai is just a nice guy, and he won't ever see me that way! It was all his brotherly...and motherly instincts. He's concerned about me as a friend, no more no less."

_Uwaaaa...She's so dense. _everyone thought, then they all stared at Makoto, with eyes that convey their encouragement to him (and a bit of pity) G_ambare! _

Makoto just sighed and smiled back at them. He still won't give up. At the very least, he now knows he has his friends to support him. Even if It would still be a looooong way for him.

But well, though he was deceived by his friends and played a prank on him, the problem has been solved already. Though he was actually thankful to his friends doing this for him, there was no significant progress but he was still able to get close to her, using that as an excuse.

He just watched his teammates, Gou was still lecturing them, mainly Nagisa and they were like students just listening to her.

_Eh? Wait. Aren't I forgetting something very important?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Samezuka Academy...

Nittori just got out from the shower and now he was heading to his room. He knew his roommate was already there since he finished ahead of him.

Opening the door, he spoke, "Matsuoka-sempai, I heard your phone's finally repaired. How is i—"

His words were stopped as he saw his sempai.

He was seated on the edge of his bed clutching his phone to his ears and he was mad...really, really, reaaaaaally mad. His aura of rage was spreading to the room like wild fire that he could clearly feel it. He was gritting his teeth so hard like they could break any minute. He was clutching to his phone too tight that Nittori could even hear cracking sounds from it.

"S-sempai...Your phone..."

He didn't seem to notice his arrival since he was too engrossed repeatedly listening to Gou's unusual voice mail. He was still dumb founded. He didn't want to believe it.

'_O-O-O-O-O-ONIICHAN! HELP ME! What should I do? Haruka-senpai just confessed to me! I know it's absurd, but it really happened! I don't know what do I say or how to answ__—__'_

This time a louder crack was produced from his phone.

_HAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ he thought to himself.

_Just you wait, I'm gonna F***ING KILL YOU!_

**Part 2 - End**

* * *

Not that motivated to do this chapter since there are no RinGou moments, so I apologize if it's not as good as the previous ones. But I've already started this, so might as well do it til the end. And doncha worry, I'll seriously make up for the lack of RinGou moments for the next chapter. I HAVE TO OR MY FANGURL HEART WON'T BE AT PEACE!

Sorry it took 2weeks to update; coz there's this thing called 'SCHOOL' that interferes with my fangurl .

And thanks as always for all your wonderful reviews! I wonder if this fanfic will ever reach 100 reviews? Now that would be the greatest achievement of my life. hahahaha XD

Next would be the last chapter!

...or maybe not.


	7. Chapter 7

RinGou moments in this chapter! FINALLLYYYYYYY! OOOOOOOHHHHH~ no words can express how much I am craving to write this! /

WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME SISCON RIN (way more than the previous chapters that it may be too OOC)

Sorry, I just missed Rin so much.

* * *

Rin Matsuoka is just your average big brother; just the usual type; he's kind, gentle, protective and caring _ONLY _to his most precious little sister. He firmly believes that it's common sense for every big brother to be interested _ONLY_ to their little sister (but well, he also cared about swimming); moreover if she is your only sibling, wherever that kind of world exists.

There might not be instances of him demonstrating these traits in public or even when he's alone with his sister. It was even the complete opposite. But he knows well to himself that deep inside him was the best big brother any little sister could ever have. He's confident about that. It's the inside that counts after all.

So, any big brother in this world would be worried like hell, right? Especially when your fifteen-year-old little sister would tell you out of nowhere that for the first in her life, someone confessed to her; a confession of love that is. He may know the guy well. He was even his some kind of a sworn rival in swimming since their childhood. But it was his little sister, she was just too perfect for him. No one else deserves her he thinks; only someone he considers to be better than him.

_The only one, who could be better than me, is me. _He thought to himself, sounding like some character in a basketball anime.

Not that he was thinking that no one else shall have her other than him; or was he afraid that someone would take her away from him. It was all his responsibility as a big brother.

After hearing that voicemail from Gou, no matter how much he wanted to go, it still took him a freaking whole day before he was able to be freed from his practice. Damn Mikoshiba for being such a Spartan. He really wanted to train them to death; or maybe it was only him? He took things personally when Rin wouldn't give his sister's email address to his Captain despite his consistent pleas. As if he'd ever give him.

A day had passed and yet there were no updates from Gou. The only follow up messages after that voice mail were, '_Onii-chan, are you busy? _','_Onii-chan, I want to talk to you._' or something along those lines. He could've replied or called right away; if not for his cell phone's sudden need for repair after accidentally being thrown to the pool during practice.

When he checked the real date of when that voice mail was sent, it was already about two days ago. So why wouldn't she tell him anything? She sends him text messages every day; talking about anything about her day or just some simple greetings.

So yeah, what he is doing right now is completely normal; like skipping swimming practice, rushing to his _old _friend's house without any notice (who happened to be that someone who just confessed to his sister) and would give him some really nice greeting _physically_; maybe his fists would do?

Rin was now standing in front of Haru's —said _old _friend— house, still calm and collected. He roamed his eyes around the building. It was still the same as before. He used to come here during their childhood after all, still being friends and all.

_What if…_he continued his thoughts, there was already someone else that Gou needed to send messages that she had already forgotten about him? What if that someone is now more important than him that said person is now her top priority? What if…. _Oh no, Don't._

She's already dating someone right now; feeling overwhelmed with her first ever confession and said someone would be none other than….

_F*ck you, Haru._

His eyes were now rounded with his sudden realization. And after a brief pause of absorbing everything, his hand was now all ready to knock (smash, to be exact) the door in front of him; forgetting about the door bell just beside it. He tried to conserve energy since more than half of his force is still intended to someone else's face.

_DAMMIT__—_

A familiar giggle was heard which has stopped his hand at that moment. It was then followed by,

"I didn't know mackerels can be this delicious, Senpai."

And that was Gou, his little sister, the source of his problems at the moment. There's no way he would ever mistake that cute angelic voice.

Then another realization hit him, that 'Senpai = Haru', 'Mackerel = Haru'. Not to mention that this house belonged to him, and he lived here alone.

_SHIT. GOU IS ALONE WITH HARU IN HIS HOUSE?!_

He tried sliding the door with all his might, but it was locked. He wasted no time and just ran to alternate entrance (that only a few knows) in the backyard.

He had to protect Gou from all the threats of this world. It was his responsibility as a big brother; more so with their Father gone since their childhood, and him being the only male in the family. He was the only one who can save her from harm.

And harm includes being alone with a guy who just openly announced his ulterior motives to his sister. This is a pubescent guy to be exact; and guys this age are all labeled as perverts; according to Rin. No matter how harmless they look like in the outside, they were all the same. It was a physiological need after all; and when it's suppressed for so long, it would be dangerous.

Rin was an exception, he insists. He is the big brother here so his intentions were all considered as familial.

Knowing this place like the back of his hand, he just ran to where that voice might come from. He had guessed it would be kitchen, since she seemed to be eating or maybe cooking something. His feet had skillfully maneuvered the corners of the house without tripping or bumping. His adrenaline rush just kept him running as fast as he could just to reach his sister before it's too late.

He was now in front of the door going to the dining room which led to the kitchen. He paused for a bit to catch his breath as he leaned on his knees.

An image then came to his mind.

Gou standing beside Haru; with an unusual rounded tummy that seemed to carry something inside it, then Haru then saying, "I'll take responsibility. I'll marr—"

He didn't dare to finish Haru's sentence in his imagination, he just slid the door with all his might and thankfully it was not locked.

"GOU!" he shouted in an exasperating manner, as though he was too desperate.

He saw his sister, she was indeed in the kitchen cooking something.

"AHHHHH! Onii-chan! What are you doing here?"

Good news: Haru is not with Gou; Bad news: A guy was still with her, and to make things worse, it was none other than, Makoto Tachibana.

To make things worse than how worse it was before, Gou and Makoto were giggling and chatting to each other while she did the cooking, and he did the tasting.

Just like a lovey dovey newlywed young couple.

It was then he remembered that continuation of the voice mail that he just disregarded.

"_Kou-chan! I finally found you!"_

"_M-makoto-sempai!"_

_*Beep beep beep*_

Of course he still exists. Of course Makoto was there when it happened, or if not, he would know that right away. So how can he not care about it? There's no way he wouldn't do something to intervene in his own little way as subtle as he could. Or maybe he had reached his limit and even did drastic measures so as to ensure his victory?

Maybe he comforted her at first due to her shock, then afterwards said confusing words or maybe he had directly confessed to her.

With his eyes more rounded due to his conclusions, he stomped his way to Makoto, not caring if Gou would see his soon-to-be violent actions.

"Rin! I didn't expect you to be her—"

But Rin went straight to the hem of his polo and gripped it tightly with his hand, "SO IT WAS YOU, MAKOTO, HUH?! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?!"

Gou; awakening from her shock, was now desperately trying to stop his brother. Even though she couldn't comprehend well why was he doing this.

She held Rin's hand grasping Makoto, "Onii-chan! What are you doing to Makoto-sempai?!"

There was a slight loosening of his grip to Makoto's as Rin faced his sister, her simple touches was more than enough to calm him, but he still needed to do this, "Let me handle this, Go—"

Just to find a Haruka Nanase who just came out of nowhere, holding Gou's wrist as he munched the mackerel in her free hand, as casual as it is. He even dared to lick the leftovers in her fingers. He didn't care a bit about the two people present in that room who would be burning with jealousy when they saw that scene and might kill him on the spot. Or even the flustered Gou who had momentarily forgotten about the fight beginning beside her because of that yet another intimate gesture of him. All Haru cared about was his mackerel.

Or maybe it was some evil plan of his; who knows, he may already have been influenced by Nagisa.

Rin; who was suppressing his urge to dislocate Haru's wrist at that moment, finally released his grip from Makoto. He was seriously confused, even becoming more hysterical with the scenes he just saw.

He couldn't comprehend what's what anymore.

Inhale, exhale; Rin composed his thoughts for a bit, then he held Gou's shoulders and secured her behind him. His stare was now filled with hostility directed at the two guys in front of him, "Whoever it is, BREAK UP WITH HER. NOW."

She shifted a bit, so she would be beside her brother, "Onii-chan! What are you talking abou—"

The voice mail she sent then flashed to her mind.

"AH!"Gou gasped, as she covered her mouth with her hand, "I completely forgot about it!"

"Eh? What is it, Kou-chan?" Makoto asked her.

Just when Gou was about to answer him, another voice interrupted them.

"Sorry for intruding!"

It came from the door, now going towards them. Everyone's attention was now on the two people who just arrived, Rei and Nagisa.

"Ohhh! Rin-chan! You're here!"

He was now flailing his hands as he came towards Rin, not until Haru held his shoulder and stopped his movements.

"He's the main culprit, Rin." Haru spoke.

Before Rin could even speak and ask whatever hell he was talking about, Haru continued, "For that FAKE confession."

Nagisa's whole body was now stiffen, a sweat drop in his temples. This must be divine retribution for his little ploy trying to be the cupid; even his accomplice had abandoned him. He completely forgot about the SisCon big brother of Gou. But he can still be saved, he still had his friends to help him.

He stared at Haru, no luck, he was just answered with a blank expression.

Then to Rei, he just adjusted his glasses turning away his stare from him.

To Makoto, who just smiled at him and murmured, 'Gambare.'

To Gou, who also averted her stare.

Yep. He now accepts it with all his heart. Today, may be his death anniversary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone can feel it; the increasing tension accumulating in the room at the moment. It was too strong that none of them could even ignore it. Rin may always seem to be cold and irritated, but this is really not normal. It may just be their imagination but they could even feel that he was starting to turn into a shark hunting for its prey.

Rin was across Nagisa, Makoto and Gou to the left side while on the right side were Rei and Haru.

The red haired lad crossed his arms as he bare his shark like teeth, and spoke, "So….explain, Nagisa."

His words were brief but Nagisa could clearly feel his anger, with that tone of tyranny in his voice, he's obliged to answer him correctly; or whatever would please him. Any wrong answer may mean harm to him.

"Don't f*cking tell me it was for fun." Rin continued.

But before Nagisa could explain himself, Gou had already scooted beside her brother, as she repeatedly tapped his shoulder to call for his attention.

Rin then faced Gou,"If you would just try to defend them, stop it."

She then sat erect, brimming with confidence, "You're wrong Onii-chan, this is for you."

"Huh? And why is that?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"If you care about your dignity then you will listen to me."

He crossed his arms once again and tilted his head, "Gou, are you trying to black mail m—"

She didn't speak another word and just showed her cell phone to him, which contained the greatest black mail she could ever give him, that dreadful MAID UNIFORM.

They all witnessed how Rin's facial expression changed dramatically; right after seeing whatever that something is on Gou's cell phone.

His eyes were rounded as saucers, giving looks to her cell phone then to his sister repeatedly, "HUH?! GO— I THOU— YOU DIDN— YOU TRICKED ME THAT TIME!"

It was the first for the Iwatobi members got to see Rin in this panicked state; like his life depends on it. He looked rather desperate at that moment.

"You didn't specifically tell me to delete _all _of the copies."she then sighed," I didn't want to use my ultimate weapon against you, but you leave me no choice, Onii-chan."

"Gou, delete that. NOW." He extended his hand to her cell phone.

And she raised it as elevated as she could where he couldn't reach it, "Not until you promise to just let things slide, and forgive Nagisa-kun."

Why can't he win against his sister? Not that he was that afraid of the leakage of that picture, it was all because of her plea, and his automatic response to just allow her to do what she wants; even when she's doing it for the sake of others, not for him.

"Dammit. Fine. I lose." Rin then extended his arms, as though expecting something from her, "Now, gimme the phone. And this time, make sure there's no copy anymore. Not even one."

She closed her phone and placed it on her chin, "Hmmmm…On a second thought, maybe not, I think this is quite handy."

"HUH?!"

Yeah great, now his sister has turned into someone who could utilize well the weakness of others to their advantage. And she even used that dazzling smile of hers as she tilted her head, not to mention that additional wink for him, so there's no escape for him anymore. There's no way he wouldn't be able to forgive her that easily. Really, how cunning of her.

She was really happy. She felt apologetic to deceive her brother and even used black mail against him, but there was still a big part of her that didn't regret what did. She was relieved that she was really just overanalyzing things, her brother still cared for her. If not, then he wouldn't get worked up like this. But as much as she wanted to witness more of his brother's concern for her, she still didn't want his brother and her club mates relationship to have more gaps than before. Just because of something as petty as this, just because of her.

So even if there were still bits of resentment towards Nagisa's prank, she still chose to help him. They're still friends after all, and she knows he's reflecting on his actions already.

And to the forgotten presence in the room, Makoto, Haru , Rei and the cause of this all, Nagisa; could only watch at the siblings. As much as Makoto wanted to intervene and help Nagisa, Gou had completely got it covered. His help wouldn't mean much.

Though they didn't understand what they were talking about and whatever trick she did to have Rin surrender that easily, they all know that it was all due to Rin's weakness against her.

They have yet to know the utmost power of these creatures called, 'Little sisters'; the only beings who could proficiently utilize this unique characteristic that only brothers have, 'Sister Complex'.

_All hail Little Sisters!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening…

Everyone had just finished their dinner which was prepared by Gou and Makoto. The commotion a while ago was now forgotten. Rin had no choice but to stay here, because there's no way he would let her be alone with these guys, even when he didn't want to hang out with these guys anymore. There were little chatters within the group, talking about their own topics.

Not until Nagisa had asked something.

"Ne Gou-chan, what about your first love? Did you ever have one?"

Seems like this young lad still haven't learned from his previous mistakes, and he just didn't care about whatever consequences there is waiting for him with the question he just asked.

Those innocent rounded eyes of his expressed no guilt at all.

Makoto and Rei tried their best to cover his mouth and stop his scandalous question, but they were already too late.

Gou who was in the process of finishing the glass of water in her hand, choked. She almost spitted the liquid inside her mouth, but thankfully she was able to hold it in. Makoto was the one who eased her by rubbing her back, so she could swallow the water carefully.

Rin shot a glare to Nagisa, then to Makoto who just touched her casually but Nagisa was the top priority right now. Makoto could be dealt with later. So he steadied his glare to Nagisa.

The nerve of this guy.

Did he really think they were close enough for him to ask her a question as personal as this? Even he, himself, who has the closest relationship with Gou; never ever tried to even ask her about her crushes moreover her first love. He didn't want to hear some bastard who probably used some underhanded tricks to have her attention.

"M-my first love?"

Gou was now fidgeting. She was playing with the hem of her skirt and looking sideways. Her face was tinted with a red hue.

Rin saw it all, _So she did have a f*cking first love. Lucky bastard. _

"You don't have to answer a stupid question like that, Gou." Rin said.

It was more like to save him than her.

She should've at least told him, was he that unreliable of a brother to her? Well yeah, he was kind of.

"I-it's…."

_Shit. And she'd really say it out loud._

"Toilet." Rin said as he stood up, only to be stopped by Gou's light grip on his shirt. He just clicked his tongue, "I need to g—"

With a soft yet audible voice, she spoke,"…Onii-chan."

The tint of red on her cheeks can now be compared to the color of her locks..

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone shouted, all of them surprised as hell, except Haru whose face is as blank as ever.

"HUH?!" Rin was the same, as he immediately shot up a stare to Gou upon hearing her, "W-what the hell are you talking about?!" he sat beside her.

"Up until now, Gou-chan?!" Nagisa asked, his face leaning closer to Gou.

It took a lot of self-control not to punch Nagisa when he did that.

"Of course not!" she sharply responded staring back at Nagisa," I won't ever have any inappropriate feelings for my brother! We're siblings!"

For a while there, Rin hoped for something. He really did. But he was more than relieved that it didn't turn out to be what he expected it to be.

Gou smiled sheepishly, "That was only during our childhood. My mother would always use fairy tales as my bedtime stories. So I got caught up with the ideas of Princes and Princesses that I wished to have one. Then there's my Onii-chan who was the personification of my dream Prince Charming. So, I really admired him to the point that I tell myself that I would marry Onii-chan when I grow up." then remembering her audience while she just admitted something really weird, she stared at them and insisted, "But that was all in the past, I swear!" she even waved both her hands.

She didn't have to deny it that much. Of course Rin knew it didn't mean anything. It was all in the past.

Makoto smiled kindly at her, "I do understand you, Kou-chan. Ran would oftentimes tell me, 'I will marry you when I grow up, onii-chan.' To think that Rin and Kou-chan are the only siblings. So you're always together. I really think it's normal."

"Thank you for understanding, Makoto-sempai." She smiled back at him.

"Ohh! Could it be the Oedipus-electra complex? But doesn't that only apply to parents and children? " Rei asked.

"My dad died while I was young, so Onii-chan was like a father and at the same time a big brother to me."

"Then mom would be busy with her work after our father's death. So it's always just the two of us." Rin added in a lazed ton as leaned his chin on his palm resting on the table.

"You two must really be close to each other. How nice." Makoto spoke as he smiled directly at Rin.

And for some unknown reason, he was irked with that smile. There was something in it and maybe he could at least tease him as revenge, So with a smug look he replied, "Hah. What Makoto? You jealo—?"

"What about Rin-chan?"

And that damn Nagisa just had to ruin his payback on Makoto.

With an exasperated look, he asked his blond haired companion, "What about me?"

Nagisa then asked Rin courageously without a care about his current mood, "Who's your first love?"

"I'm not stupid enough to answer that." He replied, shifting his head to the right just to see Gou looking so eagerly at him.

She was really expecting something. She was on the verge of sparkling. It was all written in her face, 'Onii-chan's first love, who is it?'

"Aw c'mon Rin-chan, it's now your turn. Gou had done her part aleardy."

"And what about you guys?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? But today it's…'The Matsuoka siblings' interrogation!'"

Gou was the only one to clap at the sudden announcement.

"Nagisa, I don't think you should force Rin if he doesn't want to." Makoto said.

She scooted beside her brother tugging his shirt, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Tell us who it is! Who's your first love?" and even gave him an expectant smile.

"I don't have one."

Nagisa stood up; he was now seated on the other side of Rin who was now sandwiched by these two eager freshmen.

"Ehhhh…Don't be shy Rin! Of course you already had one! I mean, you give this impression of having a loooooooooong list of girls you have gone out with." Nagisa insisted.

"HUH?! And what makes you think of that!?" Rin angrily replied, just to see Gou nodding with Nagisa's statement, "I told you, I DON'T HAVE ONE."

"But I always thought Onii-chan is the playboy type of guy." Gou rubbed her chin with her fingers, furrowing her eyebrows.

Nagisa leaned towards Gou who was on the other side of Rin, not caring about the guy who served as the barrier between him and Gou. And that was the cue for Makoto and Rei to get the dishes and clean them, they have predicted this would take long. They were confident that Rin can handle this alone.

"Yes! Yes! He came from Australia after all! He might've adopted the culture from other countries!"

"Like hell. I'd rather practice swimming than indulge myself with romance and shit." Rin said.

But it seems like Nagisa and Gou could just ignore the topic of their discussion.

She leaned forward to Nagisa also, while she clutched on her brother's thigh, "But Onii-chan has been a chick magnet since childhood! I remember my classmates pestering me to introduce them to him!"

"OHHHH! Then it's a natural talent! He must've had formed his own harems unknowingly!"

He leaned a bit closer, also clutching at Rin's thigh, earning a big anger mark on Rin's temple. Reaching his limit, he pushed both heads to opposite directions. He was being alarmed with the short distance between their faces.

"Just cut it out, you two." He warned them.

"Then! Then! Onii-chan, what are your type of girls?"

She just can't read the mood. She was even staring at him with such innocent yet curious eyes.

"Hmmmm…if Gou-chan loves muscles, then maybe Rin-chan is into…womanly curves! Thighs and breasts! Silky and smooth skin!"

"HUH?! Do I look like some pervert to you?!"

Rin was protesting, but these two were just too indulged in their own world.

"OHHH! I see! The female counterpart of my preferences! We are indeed siblings."

And they were shortening the distance from their faces once again.

"And then—"

"Nagisa. Kou."

Haru, who was being silent the whole time, finally spoke and had successfully called the attention of the two. Their eyes were all on their sempai.

"Rin wants to take a dump. He's been holding it in." he told them as blatant as it is; disregarding the intense embarrassment it would bring Rin.

"F*ck Haru! What the hell are you saying?!" Rin had slammed the table in front of him.

Then noticed the retreating backs of Gou and Nagisa, going towards the kitchen, though Gou gave a last look on her brother and even handed something to him.

"O-onii-chan, I'm sorry I didn't notice. Here, I have tissue." She said, and walked away.

Rin could only stare at his sister with a dumbfounded expression as he was forced to accept Gou's tissue.

"You owe me one, Rin." Haru said.

He gritted his teeth and glared at him, _Like hell!_

"You're gonna pay for this, Haru." Rin threatened him, "I swear it on your mackerels."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was already 9 in the evening.

After that dinner and a little bit of playing video games with everyone, the Matsuoka siblings decided to call it a day and go home. Even if Gou insisted to stay the night there saying it was rare for everyone to be together again. After all, no one else would be able to guard their house beside them since their mother had some business trip. And he didn't like the idea of having his sister as the lone female in that house since Rei, Nagisa and Makoto were sleeping over at Haru's house.

Rin was seating comfortably in their couch, not just because it was soft and big enough to accommodate him, but also because of that additional weight he had on his lap. He looked and saw his little sister sleeping soundly, like she was in the midst of her dream. He smiled to himself seeing her in that state. She was actually the one who persuaded him to be her lap pillow, with the excuse of 'Since you didn't allow us to sleep over at Haruka-sempai's.' It was his punishment she says, though it was more of like a reward for him.

Her hair was carelessly splayed on her face, concealing a part of her beauty. He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

_Better. _He thought to himself.

Like this, he's able to observe her well. He could see how her petite lips would close and open as she breathes, her eyes serenely closed, her rounded cheeks and even her long lashes.

He poked her cheeks. No reaction from her. He pinched her nose as light as he can. Still no reaction elicited. He lightly brushed her face with the ends of her red locks. Yup, positive, she's really in a deep sleep.

A grin crept on his lips. Feeling courageous enough with the confirmation, he leaned down gripping on the side of the couch lightly, while he caressed her hair.

It won't harm doing this, right? It was just a quick kiss on her temple. His intentions were pure, he swears. If ever she would catch him in the act, or when she gets flustered with that simple gesture, he can just tell her, 'We used to do this when we were kids.' That was what she would always tell him whenever she requests for slightly intimate sibling interaction. This can be a little payback for her.

His lips continued to get drawn to her flesh.

And just as he expected, with great timing, she had finally awakened. He felt her shift her body, now she was facing the ceiling. Well, supposed to be.

But what came into view was the handsome face of her brother, leaning down to her.

"Yo." He spoke softly to greet her.

She stretched her upper and lower extremities, while stifling a yawn. Her brother's face was so close and she didn't want him to see her fully opened mouth. That would be such an ugly sight.

She smiled at him, "How long have I been sleep?"

"About an hour I guess."

Sensing her next actions, Rin leaned his back on the couch. He gave enough space for Gou to freely stretch her arms as she shifted into a sitting position. She was now seated beside him.

"Well, that was a nice sleep."

She then stood up with her back facing him. She started moving her feet not until her brother spoke up.

"What? Had enough of my lap? And you were even the one who insisted on it."

She looked back at him. She must've heard him wrong. Was she just having some auditory hallucination that he heard her brother say those words?

She stared at him. His hands were crossed on his chest, raising an eyebrow and his elongated legs elegantly crossed.

He was pouting. Yes, he is. He may have said it in a _tsuntsun _way, but he was clearly pouting. And there's no way she can just reject such rarely adorable side of her brother.

"Then I will just sit on your lap Oniichan!" she beamed.

He uncrossed his legs to give her space in his lap. She immediately sat on him, while she wrapped her arms on his legs. She really loves to cuddle her brother, and she wouldn't miss any opportunity whenever he would allow her. He felt his arms encircling her waist and pulling her close to his body.

With their mother away, he was so confident to pull these kinds of touchy gestures. It was harmless after all and she happily accepts his offers.

"By the way Onii-chan." She spoke.

It tickled him as she breathed to his neck and ear through her nose.

"What?" he answered, looking at her face that was still facing the wall.

"About your first love."

He averted his stare from her face, "Gou, I thought we're finished with that topic."

"I was just thinking." She really ignored him, "Could it be that the reason you couldn't tell us the identity of your first love was because…."

She loosened her grip from his neck, and stared straight to his eyes, "…It was a forbidden love?"

A brief pause before he looked away from her and answered, "No."

"AH! You paused Onii-chan! There was hesitation! So I was right with my hypothesis!"

He stared at her, confused, "Hypothesis?"

"Of who your first love might be."

"There's none. I'm telling you."

"Still being in denial, Onii-chan? Hohohh~ so it really is that person."

"That person?"

She shot a sharp stare at Rin that had her captivated, he was not able to avert his eyes from her with the strength of her stare.

"HARUKA NANASE!"

"HUHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! For God's sake Gou, I'm not a homo."

"Don't worry Onii-chan, I'd gladly accept you whoever or whatever you are. And besides, they are already well accepted these days."

"Whatever Gou. What you're saying is just crazy. So just stop it."

"But it makes sense Onii-chan!"

"What is?" he raised an eyebrow.

She finally released her grip from his neck, to have better access of talking with him. She used her fingers as she enumerated the evidences.

"I mean, even before you and Haruka-sempai were classmates and club mates, you would always talk about him! And there's a different glow in your eyes whenever you speak of him!"

He also took off his hands from her waist, and leaned them on the back of the couch, "That was just because he's a strong swimmer!"

"Then you ended up in the same school and same swimming club! Isn't that what we call fate?"

"It was inevitable at Iwatobi since it's the only swimming club and you know that."

"Then you were separated for years, and when you came back, it was still Haru this, Haru that. And also the deal with, 'If I can't beat Haru, I can't move on' doesn't it imply that there's really something special in Haruka-sempai for you?"

"Those were all for my dreams, not for any of them, nor for Haru."

She crossed her arms to her chest, giving a smug look on her face, "HAH. And I even caught you ALMOST KISSING Haruka-sempai!"

She was also grinning, a teasing grin it is.

"AND WHEN DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!"

She tilted her head, "When we were buying swimsuits then the Samezuka team was in the same shop that time."

"You saw that!? "

"Onii-chan~ so will you admit it or will I have you admit it?"

He rolled his eyes, not looking at her, "Gou, just stop it. It's disgusting."

She chuckled, "Okay, okay. I'll stop. I'm sorry Onii-chan. I was just fooling around. I just got these ideas from the books I borrowed from Chigusa. Wanna try them? It might awaken something from within you?"

"NO THANKS. So just stop pairing me with Haru, seriously."

"Oh! So you don't mind with, Makoto-sempai? Or maybe Nagisa-kun? Or Rei-ku—"

Her words trailed off when both his hands were now pinching her cheek, with a slight stretch on her skin.

"JUST STOP. PLEASE, GOU."

She smiled at him and chuckled, "Okay."

He released his hands from her and rested them on her waist which was the same with her who hugged his neck once again, this time it was tighter than before, "But onii-chan…."

"What?" he faced her, who was just looking straight ahead.

"I prefer it that way." She leaned her head on his neck, nuzzling his scent, "Than seeing you with some woman I know nothing about, being taken away from me and having my position stolen as the most important girl for you by a complete stranger. " she buried her face more, "I'm sorry for sounding so selfish."

He smiled and sighed, he cupped her head lightly caressing her hair," You will always be my one and only little sister; the most important sibling in my life, Gou. Whoever would come and go to my life, that special privilege will be yours forever."

"Same here, onii-chan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin Matsuoka did have his first love, but it's not like he could ever tell anyone.

Especially when it is towards your only little sister.

More so, since it had lasted for 15 long years, and still counting.

Hell yeah, love at first sight.

He was barely two years old back then yet he couldn't ever forget the first time he met her.

The first time he had ever seen her, cradled by his mother.

The first time he saw her familiar red locks, and same ruby eyes when she opened them.

The first she had ever smiled at him and squeezed his hand with her small ones.

The first time he had heard her name from his mother.

Gou.

It was his first love, a love filled with purely familial affections.

With a thin strain of romance mixed with it, just a tinee tiny bit.

Just something a little— very very little— beyond sibling love.

And it was completely normal for a big brother to feel this way towards his only little sister.

In his world, that is.

* * *

So, how was it? I hope this chapter was enough to make up for the lack of Matsuoka siblings fluff for 2 chapters.

And also, next chapter would really be the LAST one, and I must warn you, IT WOULD BE A BLAST! Like, KABOOOOOM! Lol. *EVIL GRIN* (though the rating would still be T)


	8. Chapter 8

It was just a f*cking rumor.

And according to the mighty Webster's dictionary, rumor is; _(1) general talk not based on definite knowledge (2) an unconfirmed report, story, etc. in general circulation._

So that thing about 'Iwatobi swimming club's Manager and Captain are dating' (who happen to be his now _ex-_childhood friend, Makoto Tachibana and his only little sister, Gou Matsuoka) is just some _unconfirmed, baseless assumptions _that those people who had nothing better to do with their lives but spread this kind of rumors around despite the lack of evidences. All they care about was how they see things in the outside, they didn't care about back stories and all.

It was all on their creative imagination. After all, rumors are passed down from person to person; adding or sometimes exaggerating the details of the story that it has turned completely diverse from the original one.

Different persons, different opinions, different mouths, different imagination.

And there's just no way in hell would someone be allowed to date his little sister without his permission.

It all started one Tuesday night, when he and Nittori are doing their assignments; not_ together_ but just _at the same time. _It would've just ended normally, finishing their school works then going to bed and sleeping peacefully, not until his roommate had asked a question that Nittori meant no harm at all.

Something that just popped on his head, he says.

"Matsuoka-sempai." He called.

Earning silence from Rin who was still busy with his assignment.

"Is your sister dating someone right now?"

There was still silence from Rin's mouth.

Though fairly _loud_ cracking sounds of his mechanical pencil can be heard; turning it into some unknown object which is now close to dust. And he did it in one swift squeeze.

Rin immediately shot a glance on Nittori, gritting his teeth, baring his fangs; and a fiery aura spreading like fire in the room that it could almost eat people alive, "NO WAY. F*CKING NO WAY."

If Nittori was smart enough and if he valued his life, he should have just stopped there. But unfortunately, at that moment, common sense must've escaped from his system. So despite the intense fear it had done to him, he continued, though stuttering;

"E-eh? But I saw her with Tachibana-san a while ago…"

Even dared to fuel the anger of Rin with his supposed-to-be harmless interpretation,

"….and they were so sweet together…."

Completing the combo with the finishing move, as he ended it with;

"….just like a couple."

Rin wanted so badly to beat up anyone at that moment and it took all the self-control in him not to vent it into Nittori who was just in front of him. Instead, it was his table, who suffered all the damages as he had almost crushed it when he slammed his fist on it and shouted,

"GOU WOULD NEVER DATE ANYONE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, GOT IT?!"

The next thing Nittori knew, his sempai had already slammed the door and walked out from the room.

Rin didn't want to imagine it. He didn't want to think of the possible things that Nittori saw that he would actually say something as preposterous as Gou and Makoto were _so sweet _that they looked _like a couple. _For all he knew, it was just another pathetic attempt of Makoto to be closer to Gou tricking her with his kindness or that trademark smile of his; hoping that there would be progress between them, no matter how trivial it is.

As if Gou would even notice his advances, as if she would even consider it as something 'more than just friends' gesture. He was confident with her being so much of a dense person.

When he had finally calmed himself, he just shrugged off the idea. It was nothing to be worried about. Just something trivial.

Then Friday came. They were in the midst of their swimming practice and he just emerged from the pool. He was still drying himself with a towel (given by Nittori, of course) when he heard some unusual chatter in the swim team. He was not fond of eavesdropping, but there's no way he wouldn't hear them when their voices were that loud.

"Doesn't Captain Mikoshiba seem to be weird today?"

"Yeah, like he's less motivated today."

"I heard he was dumped by a girl. You know? That cute manager of Iwatobi?"

And that was the cue for him to come into the scene. Forget the thought that other guys are praising his sister and hated guys do notice her that way. Now he was thinking of the actual number of Gou's admirers. Who knows, there might be a lot of them just hiding, staring and admiring her from far away with their filthy eyes.

But they were still talking about his sister and he didn't want where this conversation is going.

He stopped hearing the continuation of their conversation.

"No, no! From what I heard, he saw Iwatobi's manager and their Captain kissing!"

"EH?! Then it's true that they're really going ou—"

This time for real, Rin interrupted their conversation. Just hearing the words, _kissing _and _going out _(which the poor guy had not even completed saying), was more than enough to have his feet moving and come into the scene immediately.

He was cracking his fists, intentionally making it as loud as he can, "AND WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO TALK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE'S SISTER BEHIND THEIR BACKS? MORE SO, SPREAD SOME STUPID RUMORS ABOUT HER, HUH?"

"GEH! Matsuoka!" one of them shrieked.

And that was the cue for them to run for their lives. Rin didn't try catching one of them and squeezing all the details he needed. It was enough to scare them so that they won't repeat it again.

And besides, he didn't need to know the details. He already had the vague idea of what really happened. Captain Mikoshiba just exaggerated things. Didn't that happen to him last time? When he thought Makoto was trying to kiss Gou taking advantage of her when she was sick? Seijuuro just misunderstood what he had seen. That has to be it.

Because there's no way, someone as coward as Makoto, would have enough courage to kiss Gou in public; not even when he's given a golden opportunity when he was alone with her. He couldn't even confess to her, and he would just hide everything behind his smile. He wouldn't act on impulse dictated by mere emotions. He is rational and he is a proper gentleman, who wouldn't kiss a girl, even when he likes her so much, when he doesn't have any right for that intimate gesture.

Unless he really is dating Gou.

No. Definitely no. Gou would never do that. She was already the one who told him, '_I just can't imagine being more than friends with any of them. And besides, going out with someone never crossed my mind.'_ Even with that Haru's 'fake' confession, she didn't develop any unnecessary feelings for him. So it would just be the same with Makoto if ever he confessed to her.

Gou is a complete novice in romance and relationship so kissing is out of her league. She would never dare herself to do it even just for fun. Even when girls her age tend to think about their High School debuts and all, nothing but boys and desires of having boyfriends on their minds; even when curiosity is at its peak urging them to experiment on things. She is different from them.

After all, she's just a pure and innocent girl who only loves ogling and _fangirling_ sturdy, breath-taking muscles of guys especially when they are half naked.

So, yet again, he shrugged off the idea. The rumors would just die away after a few days, and everyone would just forget about it.

And after a few days, he called their home number. Not that he was already getting worried and now wanted to get authentic evidence or was it bugging him for days that he couldn't sleep well at night because he would just think about the rumors.

He just wanted to check on his family. And besides it's been weeks since he hadn't come home. So they must've been worried about him since he wouldn't contact them at all.

Thankfully, it was their mom who answered the call; which was the person he really intended to talk with.

"_Rin! You finally called! How are you? When are you coming home, by the way?"_

"Sorry Mom. School's been busy, I can't come home yet."

Probably the lamest excuse he could ever think of. After a short pause he continued, "How's things there?...How's…Gou? "

Feeling that he sounded biased, he continued, "...and you mom?"

"_You want to talk with Gou-chan?"_

"No mom, no need."

"_Okay. Well, I don't think she can also talk to you. She's still busy with her visitor right now."_

"Visitor? Who?"

"_One of your childhood friends, Makoto! He would always walk her home when it's already late at night. I think it won't be long before they'd become a couple because they're always together! Though Gou-chan wouldn't talk to me about it. Really, our little Gou is starting to turn into a lady now."_

_Bullsh*t. _

Was the only word he could think of right now.

Makoto had progressed that much to Gou. He had become so close that he would walk her home whenever possible and he could even visit their house casually. Dammit, that bastard had even gotten close with their mother. Yeah great, maybe he had planned this all to get their mother's approval then she would even personally help him with Gou.

Then he heard another voice,

"_Moooom! Is that Onii-chan on the phone?"_

"_Yeees! Want to talk to him?"_

But before he could even hear her answer, he had already ended the call.

He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to pretend that these rumors didn't exist and talk to her normally; nor did he want to ask her directly. He didn't want to hear her answer.

He regretted it right away. He regretted making that call. He shouldn't have concerned himself with the rumors in the first place.

Then he wouldn't be thinking right now…

…that if ever that dreaded day had already come, when a guy would steal her away from him,

He would take her back, no matter what.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That weekend, he finally came home. Now he was just idling as he sat on his bed and leaned his back on the wall, just staring ahead.

He then rested the back of his head on the wall and heard a giggle on the other side of that concrete barrier.

That was Gou.

Just about half foot away from him, as the wall that he was leaning into was connected to her room. She was that near. She's been on the phone for about 10minutes now and their topics don't seem to end as it just branches from one thing to another. It must've been her friend Chigusa, he presumed. There was too much familiarity in her voice while she talked to the other party. So it must be her best friend. _Girls _he thought. They really love talking endlessly about the most trivial things.

He just continued listened to her voice as he drifted to his thoughts.

It has been three weeks, now that he thought about it.

Three freaking whole weeks without even just a glimpse on his little sister. He was deprived of her presence since then, just hearing a little of her voice when he called home plus her usual messages to him which contained casual greetings.

Funny how it was just a normal occurrence for him before, when he wouldn't see his sister for weeks or months or even a year when he was still in Australia. He wouldn't even communicate with her or talk to her or hear her voice. It was not that much of a big deal for him back then. He could continue with his life just like the usual.

And now, it has become a need for him.

He must've been too accustomed to her these past few weeks and months. He was spending more time with her than he had intended to. Even shortening the gap he created between the two of them, almost being as close as they were in the past….or maybe even closer.

But a part of him was still reluctant to see her. He had not yet prepared himself on how he would talk to her or even face her, because of those damn rumors.

So he was actually relieved that when he got home, it was just him and his mom; telling him that Gou was out shopping with her friend Chigusa and would be back at night.

"Mou….Makoto-sempai."

And his thoughts was cut off at that instant, he even detached himself from the wall as he stared at it. She was just on the other side after all.

_Shit. It was Makoto all along?!_

He couldn't catch up with their whole conversation since he was busy with his thoughts, but he was sure, even with just this phone call, the relationship between Gou and Makoto had indeed changed. He noticed that there was less formality with the way they talked, the way she would tease him or her unrestrained giggle or just how she could easily talk about random things with him. It was like the barriers between them were starting to fall down, though there's still respect, since she still called him 'Sempai.'

Then they'd been talking for ten whole minutes, or more; and the conversation just doesn't seem to end just yet. Two or three minutes may be tolerated, just a brief talk about something really really important. But this call was not even important at all! It was like they just wanted to chat with each other with no particular reason; just missing each other and wanting to hear each other's voices.

_Bullsh*t._

Since when had this happened? Had Makoto done something to Gou? Did he already confess to her?

Are they really dating after all?!

He really wanted to punch the wall right at that moment. But he knew Gou would hear it then she would get worried and come to his room. He won't be able to explain himself if that happens.

But dammit. He kept on getting evidences, even firsthand proofs that the rumor may really be true after all. They were not just baseless assumptionsand exaggerated ideas.

But he still refused to believe it, despite these evidences presented at him. Because Gou never told him. It didn't come straight from her mouth. If ever an important event had really happened, she would tell him. Didn't she do that when Haru confessed to her? If her first love confession was reported to him right away, what more if it was her first boyfriend?

She would definitely tell him, right? He is her only sibling after all. She wouldn't think that he doesn't have the right to know about her private life. She wouldn't tell him, 'It's none of your business.' She trusts him, right?

Yeah great. Now he was just being hysterical that he was thinking stupid things.

"Good night Makoto-sempai! Sweet dreams to you too!"

He could hear her closing her cell phone. Rin then lay on his bed, just staring at the ceiling with his arms supporting his head.

_Nah. Negative. They're not going out._ He thought to himself.

He was able to confidently arrive to this conclusion. That last sentence was enough proof for it, because if they were really a couple, there should be some 'I love you' or 'I love you too' before ending a call to your boyfriend, right? Even if she had taken into consideration that her brother might overhear it and would feel embarrassed about, she would still say it, even if it would just be a whisper. Girls are expressive after all. And he assumed she would be the type of girl who would never fail to speak her emotions.

He gave a sigh of relief.

He seriously didn't know what would have happened if he had heard her say those sickly disgusting words to other guys. Just thinking about it sends shivers to his spine what more if he heard it straight from her lips.

No one deserved it, not her sweet loving voice, nor her sincere smile or her expressive eyes; more so her heartfelt words as she would speak those three words, 'I love you.'

No one else but him.

Memory of them in their childhood suddenly went flashing to his mind. He just smiled. He could vaguely hear her adorably small voice as she would always tell him while hugging;

'_I love you, onii-chan! I love you the most in the whoooole wide world!'_

It was her innocent expression of her undying admiration towards her big brother and he would ruffle her hair then hug her back as he flashed her, his wide toothy grin. And reply, _'Same here, Gou. I love you too.'_

_It was all in the past_, as he would always tell himself.

He highly doubts openly exchanging words of their sincere 'sibling' love for each other would happen once again. Not now that they have grown up already. A lot of things have changed as time went by.

It may still be normal for families, but he thinks it would be awkward between him and Gou. They are still a boy and a girl in their teen age years. So it would just be embarrassing.

And this time around, the phrase 'I love you' which is supposed to be an innocent expression of their sibling affection, might mean something else for him.

Something deeper, something beyond…

…something he should just bury and forget that it ever existed in him.

**Part 1-end.**

* * *

Okay. Change of plans, the last chapter would be divided into two parts because the word count continues to increase but I'm still just halfway from the end **lllorzlll**

And I'm sorry for the late update, I was suffering from Writer's Block.

I guess you already have the vague idea of where this is headed to, so, expect something juicy next chapter. HOHOHOHOHOHO~!


End file.
